The Diamond Star Chronicles
by Amase
Summary: The sequel to White Water Chronicles. Life under Simba's reign is peaceful until a rogue shows up, and Sarabi must confess the darkest secret of her past. [FINISHED]
1. The Bargains of Peace and Barbarity

**A/N**: A few notes before the story begins. Firstly, I don't own theLion King or any of their original characters. However, Yetunde, Ayana, Yejide, Kamau, and any other characters mentioned that aren'tDisney's are mine. 

Secondly, this has a bit of an alternate storyline. I always believed Simba had a son, so I added Tanabi to this story. Tanabi is not mine either, hebelongs to someone else. Also notice that this story has NO RELATIONSHIP TO THE DARK MILE. It is entirely different, and a completely different perspective than that of _The Dark Mile. _

Though this story is the sequel to another, it is not necessary for you to go and read it. Quite simply, the first story is about Sarabi during the time of Scar's ruling. Hardships were suffered under the cruelties of Scar and Zira, and it put Sarabi, Sarafina, their friend Kala, and the rest of the lionesses into a struggle for survival.Scar andZira's first cub is stillborn due to a fightZira had with Sarabi, and her second is too scrawny and unhealthy tobe Scar's heir. The cub is named Nuka and Scar is very cruel to him.To punish Sarabi, Scar sees to it that Sarafina and several other lionessesare killed by the hyenas during a struggle for scarce food. LaterSarabi is raped by Scar, and after the event, she discovers she is pregnant with his cub. During her struggle to keep it a secret, she discovers that her best friend Kala is also pregnant by a rogue named Sekou, and Sekou is killed trying to dethrone Scar. Kala eventually gives birth to two cubs whom she names Kovu and Vitani. Scar and Zira find out and steal away her cubs, killing her in the process. They have decided to rear the cubs as their own and Scar makes Kovu his heir. Sarabi eventually secludes herself, and finally gives birth to one male cub whom she names Kamau. Sarabi knows that Scar will kill the cub to maker her hurt more, so she gives him to her friend Yetunde when the lioness tells her she is leaving the Pride Lands. Though she is heartbroken, Sarabi knows it is best and sees the both of them off. However when she returns to Pride Rock after being beckoned by Scar, she discovers that Simba was alive after all...

Anyhow, now thateverything is covered, on with the story!**

* * *

**

**I  
The Bargains of Peace and Barbarity**

Sarabi sighed contentedly as she lied quietly under the shade of an acacia tree. She smiled to herself as she looked at the warming rays of the sun, and at the warmth that it brought deep into her fur. It was something the old lioness had wanted for years, and what at last had been achieved by the assumption of her son King Simba.

Sarabi chuckled to herself. In the history of Pride Rock, Simba was the youngest lion to ever attain the Kingship. Most lions had been well into their adulthood, but Simba on the other hand, had just begun to sport a full mane when his time came. Not only that, but just days after becoming King, Nala announced that she was pregnant with the future heir. Most were delighted, but some lionesses, like Yejide and Ayana, were utterly appalled that not only was Nala pregnant out of proper wedlock, but that they were both too young to be proper parents. Sarabi had abolished the supposition, and within the next few days, Rafiki performed a proper ceremony for their union.

When the Pride Lands began to restore, Nala brought forth two cubs. The effort for her had been long and agonizing, but Sarabi stayed by her side through the whole ordeal. But through the blood, sweat, and tears, Nala gave birth to one male and one female. Simba had been elated. Their daughter they named Kiara, and their son they called Tanabi. Tanabi was gold like his father, and as he grew you could see a beautiful auburn tuft on his head. He had his mother's green eyes however. Kiara was a much darker color, almost an orange. She had her father's ruby eyes, but her mother's face.

Sarabi smiled to herself, then observed her surroundings. The Pride Lands were indeed coming back to life. She sat under the only living acacia tree in the lands, but that didn't distract much. The creeks and waterholes had filled again, and grass had begun to grow once again over the ground. Flowers began to bloom, and the return of the rains washed away the old bones left by the hyenas. The sweet smells of the golden puffballs atop the acacia trees drowned out the scent of death that had loomed in the Pride Lands for so many years. Though it was still not at its former glory, it was indeed starting the long awaited transformation.

Suddenly, Sarabi felt a nudge at her side. She looked up from where she lay to see Simba with a sweet, cub like smile on his face. He looked down at her with the most innocent, childish eyes as he sat next to her.

"Hi mom," he said as he sat.

She smiled and licked his forehead. "Hello sweetheart. Everything ok?"

Simba sighed and looked down at his paws. "I don't know mom, I just don't know. I'm not sure what to think anymore."

Sarabi looked up at him and waited patiently for him to continue. She could always sense his troubles but she always encouraged him to speak them, it always made him feel better.

"What's bothering you?" she asked.

Simba sighed. "The vultures have been spreading rumors," the lion stated. "That I raped Nala and she had my cubs, that we're too young and unfit to rule, that I'm letting hyenas keep living in the Pride Lands, and that the lionesses want to overthrow me! It's out of control, and I don't know what to do. The animals are loosing faith in me, and I haven't even been King for half a season."

Sarabi looked up at him. "Rumors are rumors Simba," Sarabi said. "Nobody can or should believe them unless there's proof. The difference between a rumor and a fact is that a fact can be proven, but a rumor is only word of mouth. Only fools or gullible ones believe them."

"Then why is everyone turning against me?" Simba asked looking up at the sky.

Sarabi sighed. "Because they have not had something to believe in for the longest time. And everything the vultures say is for attention. They don't know what they're talking about, and the odds are that not as many as you think are believing them. The fact of the matter is, that you came in so suddenly, that everyone is in a bit of a panic. With panic is bound to come rumors. It's the way things are."

Simba sighed and looked at the ground. "This wouldn't have happened to dad."

Sarabi looked over at him and sighed deeply. "No Simba, it didn't happen to your father. But then again, he didn't overcome a tyrant to claim the throne. You have to understand Simba, with Scar's rule came his supporters. The odds are that the vultures were some of them. It's just how things happen."

Simba looked over at his mother and smiled that smile again. "Do you think I'll be a good King mom?" he asked as he lied down next to her.

She smiled and nuzzled him. "You already are," she replied. "And I have never been more proud of you in my entire life. And I know, from way up in the stars, your father is proud too."

Simba sighed and rested his head on his paws next to her. He felt so complete now. It was a feeling he had been missing since Mufasa's death, but not that empty void seemed filled. It was a long coveted emotion he had wanted for so long, and had finally claimed for himself when he returned home.

As he was about to fall asleep, he heard a horrid, savage cry erupt from Pride Rock. His ears perked up, and he lifted his head abruptly. He looked over at his mother who had looked up at attention. Suddenly the birds scattered from the perimeter of the Rock and flew off in a crazed flurry. Bewildered, Simba gazed up at Pride Rock.

What the hell was that?

He rose to his feet as the cry echoed a second time and dashed off towards Pride Rock. Sarabi quickly followed and with their combined speed raced upwards.

"What is that?" Simba asked as they ran.

Sarabi looked up towards the Rock, and back at Simba. "I don't know. But hurry!"

Simba raced up the slopes with a deafening roar. "What's going on here?"

Zira whirled her head around from her task and bared her teeth at the young King. She grunted, and her followers looked up as well. Zira grinned and moved from where she stood, with her eyes flashing a devil red.

Simba gasped in horror as he saw Ayana lying on the ground, covered in her own pool of blood. From where he stood, Simba could make out several other pride members lying motionless on the ground, at the paws of some of their own!

Simba's eyes filled with rage as he looked at Zira who bore a smug look on her face.

"You…." Simba said through clenched teeth. "You FILTHY BITCH!"

Simba roared in rage and leapt at Zira. Prophesizing more bloodshed, Sarabi leapt in front of her son, blocking his attack.

"No!" she cried as she jumped in front of him. "No Simba! Don't stoop to their level!"

"She killed them!" he said as he breathed hard, not taking his eyes off her. Soon Sarabi could see his eyes begin to fill with tears. "She killed them…"

Zira growled fiercely. "Just like you killed our King! Now I will make you pay!"

Suddenly, two lionesses marched forward with treasures that made Simba's eyes widen in pure shock and terror. Tanabi and Kiara were clenched tightly in their jaws, whimpering and crying desperately. Simba looked on in horror, utterly helpless as his children remained in front of him, dangerously close to death. He looked at the mouth of the cave, to see Nala lying unconscious on the ground where she had been attacked.

"What do you want with me?" Simba asked as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Don't make my children pay for it!"

"Oh, poor Simba wants his little cubbies back?" Zira sneered as she stared menacingly at him. "You don't even deserve cubs! You return home barely an adult, kill our King, then bring your childish lust on a young lioness and bring forth cubs outside wedlock? What kind of King are you?"

Simba growled low in his throat. He knew he was young, but that didn't mean anything. He loved Nala, that's why they had cubs. He came home and took back his throne because it's what his father asked of him, and what Nala asked of him.

"Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't run a kingdom or raise a family," Simba said with a growl.

"Well you certainly won't be running a kingdom," Zira sneered. "And if you don't obey you won't be raising a family either!"

Simba roared angrily but stood his ground. "What is it that you want?"

"You should know by now!" Zira exclaimed sarcastically. "Those of us loyal to the Great King Scar demand your abdication of the throne."

"Never."

Zira smiled a knowing smile. "Would you be willing to sacrifice your family for kingship?" she asked as she raised a paw to strike the cubs, claws unsheathed. Simba looked over past them to see two other lionesses claws raised, ready to slash Nala to death.

Simba looked in horror. What could he do? He couldn't surrender the kingdom back to Scar's followers, but his refusal meant the death of his small family. He couldn't fight. One move and his cubs would be slashed to pieces. As thoughts rolled around in his head, he heard a whooping cry, and something leap at Zira, knocking her to the ground. Simba looked in awe to see Rafiki swoop past the other lionesses at unimaginable speed and gather the small cubs into his arms. All of this was done in a fraction of a second, and Rafiki stood his ground a few feet off with his staff at the ready in one hand, and cradling the small cubs in the other.

Zira rose to her feet and roared angrily at the old mandrill. "You stupid ape!" she roared angrily as she prepared to pounce at him.

Gathering his wits, Simba leapt in front of Rafiki and tackled Zira. They rolled across the ground grunting and snarling, clawing eachother mercilessly. They rolled to a stop at the edge of Pride Rock and continued to wrestle. Simba tore into Zira's back, but she whirled her head and lashed out in his face. Simba stumbled back and with one hard swipe, Zira sent Simba spiraling backward. He hit the ground hard, but the young lion quickly regained his footing. Zira was an older lioness, and would hardly last against the youthful strength of Simba. Simba leapt forward and bit into the back of her neck, gaining a firm hold. With all his strength he tossed her out, sending her flying over the promontory. She cried out in fear as she hit the ground with a thud and rolled across the ground. At last she rolled to a stop and lay motionless. She was still alive, Simba could see her chest rise and fall softly.

Simba panted heavily and gritted his teeth at the searing pain he undertook. He suffered several cuts, including one particular gash against his right flank. He looked to see Rafiki walk up to him with a gentle smile, cradling his small cubs. Filled with joy, Simba lied down where he was and gathered his cubs into his paws. He nuzzled each of them affectionately as tears slid down his cheeks. It had been so close. He would've died if something had happened to them. Nala regained consciousness, and Rafiki helped her over to her family. She looked down at her newborns and smiled warmly as tears sprung from her own eyes.

As night fell, Sarabi sat next to her son in silence, looking over at the gathered group of lions in front of her. Simba sat before them, an expression of cold, emotionless stone etched into his youthful features. Before him, stood the accused rebels from the brawl earlier in the day. As punishment for their treachery, rebellion, murders, and attempted assassination of the future heirs, they had been condemned to exile. Simba glared a look of hate at Zira who stood before him, a sickly vicious glare worn into her face.

"Get out now." Simba said coldly as he rose to his feet. "If you're not out by midnight, every last one of you will be killed as trespassers. Get going."

Zira snarled angrily, and turned to leave. But before she did, she turned to see Kovu and Vitani nestled up against Yejide's foreleg. Zira roared angrily and leapt at Yejide, snatching Kovu and pressing him against her own foreleg. She grunted at one of the other lionesses, and the other grabbed Vitani. She walked over to Zira and carelessly dropped the cub at her feet.

Nala roared and prepared to strike at Zira. "They are not your children!" she roared. "They are Kala's, and I won't let you take them!"

Zira snarled and bared her teeth at Nala. "He is my son, Scar said it so!" she hissed. The lioness then looked up at Simba. "Look at him Simba! Take a good, long look!"

Simba bared his teeth as he fixated his eyes on her.

"This cub," she said as she stroked his fur. "Is Scar's chosen heir. Take a good look. For the next time you see him, he will be the last thing you ever see!"

With that, she grunted to her followers, and they stocked off towards the border. Zira glared down at Nuka, and the cub trotted over and picked up Vitani. He looked up at Simba, almost pleadingly, before turning around and trotting towards his mother. Simba watched after them, and hoped now that Zira's words were but her own wish filled thinking.


	2. Sarabi's Reflection

**_II  
Sarabi's Reflection  
_**  
As the weeks passed, the tension within the pride began to decrease, and normal routine was followed once again. Everyone fawned over the new cubs and Simba was instilled with such a pride that he had never felt in his young life. He didn't know how others would see him as a leader, but he wanted to show them he wasn't inexperienced, and could handle being a father.  
  
Sarabi was lying quietly in the cool confines of the cave, her head resting on her paws. Her back faced the mouth of the cave as she stared blankly into the wall. She sighed deeply as memories began to take over her thoughts, and again she could see Kamau, wrapped tightly in her paws. She smiled at the thought of his squeaky mewing, and his little attempts at pawing his mother's face. She could see his ocean blue eyes staring back at her, with that simple innocence radiating through them. She became teary at the thought and wiped her eyes. She wondered about him often, more often than not. She had hoped he was ok, and that Yetunde was taking care of him.  
  
Suddenly, Sarabi felt a hard nudge at her side. Startled, she turned to see Tanabi propped cheerfully on her foreleg, smiling his cub like smile.  
  
"Hi bibi!" Tanabi cried as he nuzzled her.  
  
Sarabi smiled. "Hello child," she replied as she gathered him into her paws.  
  
As he curled up within her grasp, he sighed deeply. Sarabi could feel his tiny breaths against her paws and licked his forehead. A small, auburn tuft had begun to grow on his forehead, resembling his father's mane. He was somewhat scrawny, as Simba had been as a cub, and Sarabi shook her head knowing he would never achieve a bulk and size such as his grandfather had borne.  
  
Tanabi looked up to see Sarabi's solemn expression and nuzzled her. "What's wrong bibi? Is everything ok?"  
  
Sarabi looked down at the cub and smiled weakly. "It's nothing sweetheart, bibi was only thinking."  
  
"About what?" Tanabi asked curiously.  
  
Suddenly Kiara burst onto the scene and leapt on Sarabi playfully, gnawing her ear gently. Sarabi raised an eyebrow and chuckled before reaching back and grabbing Kiara and dropping her between her forepaws. Kiara giggled and Sarabi licked the cubs across their heads. As she did so, she could suddenly see a bright orange colored cub staring up at her. Shining blue eyes stared into her own, but she suddenly shook the image out. Sarabi coaxed the cubs to sleep, and looked out to see dusk setting itself upon the Pride Lands. As it did so, Sarabi could not help but wonder where Kamau was, where Yetunde was, and if all was well for them.  
  
The sun began to set slowly over the western hills, and Kamau admired it intently. It shined onto him, his lone figure standing idly in an open field. Through the glitter of the awakening stars, a glint could be seen on his jet black mane as it began to grow on his head, neck, and chest. He was a thick lion, not skinny like his father, but better built with muscle. He neatened the tuft on his neck before turning back to find Yetunde.  
  
He walked up to her and she turned to see him from where she lay. She smiled up at him and nuzzled him under his chin. He returned the gesture and lied down next to her.  
  
"The stars are sure pretty tonight, aren't they?" Kamau pointed out as they gazed at the star packed sky. "There's always been something about them that captivated me."  
  
Yetunde smiled at him and looked up herself. "That's so interesting."  
  
Kamau looked back at her, slightly confused. "What?" he asked.  
  
Yetunde had a knowing, proud look on her face. "Your mother had the same captivation with the stars. When we were young that was all we did, lie out under the stars, and she would name each one."  
  
Kamau smiled at the thought of his mother. He often wondered about her, what she looked like, how she acted, and if she even remembered him. Kamau knew close to nothing about his parents, only the small things Yetunde would tell him at times. Yetunde was very secretive about his family, and was almost hesitant to tell him anything. He had to pester to find out her name, Sarabi. The young lion had no idea who his father was. Yetunde seemed to cringe before replying, "I did not know him."  
  
Kamau finally decided to raise some more unanswered questions. "Yetunde, where was I born?"  
  
Yetunde snapped to attention at Kamau's question. She pondered it for a moment, before at last coming to terms that Kamau could not spend his whole life not knowing about his past. She knew that he would one day have to return to the Pride Lands, it was expected of him in the Great Circle of Life. After all, he was still Prince of the Pride Lands one way or another.  
  
"You were born in a place known by most as the Pride Lands," Yetunde replied taking a deep breath.  
  
Kamau snapped at attention. "The Pride Lands? Really? The birds are always delivering news from there! That's supposedly one swell place to live nowadays!" Yetunde smiled sadly. "Yes Kamau, it is, but it wasn't always that way. When you were born, the Pride Lands were in a time of great trouble. The ruler of the lands was a mad tyrant who cared little for the well being of his pride. In order to attain the throne, the wicked lion killed his older brother, the rightful King, and attempted to kill his nephew. The cub escaped, but we all thought he had died. You were born during the tyrant's rule, which prompted your mother to make the hardest choice of her life. She knew the only way you would survive would be if you left the Pride Lands and received a better life. But the tyrannical ruler was overthrown not long after we departed. I remember the day the birds sent word of it to me...you were just an infant back then."  
  
Kamau listened intently to what the lioness told him, but was still amazed that he could have been born in a place as legendary and majestic as the Pride Lands. It was a place most lions dreamed of living in, for word passed from the birds that the King was a very peaceful ruler.  
  
"Then why can't we go back Yetunde? The Pride Lands are at a time of peace now, and I'd love to see the land where I was born!" Kamau exclaimed.  
  
Yetunde instantly grew hesitant. Under normal circumstances she would have returned immediately, but what would the pride think? Kamau was the son of that tyrannical ruler, the lion known as Scar. After Scar's death Yetunde heard of the rebellion, and how Simba had banished Scar's followers. Simba had also put the Pride Land's through a period of "purification," a time in which he urged all to abolish Scar's memory. Simba even went as far as to absolutely destroy Scar's legacy, and made an announcement to all the Pride Landers that Scar would never be seen as a King of Pride Rock. In fact, it was made to be seen that Scar had never ruled at all. Simba's intense hatred of the lion forced Yetunde to keep Kamau from returning, at least until he was old enough. She feared Simba might kill Kamau, whether they were half brothers or not.  
  
Yetunde sighed. "We will return someday Kamau, but not yet. For now, let us sleep. The day tomorrow will bring us a new adventure."  
  
Kamau smiled and rested his head on his paws, intending to sleep soundly. Suddenly, several high pitched yips came to his ears and he instantly pricked up his ears. Yetunde was already on her feet, and tan pelt glinting in the moonlight. Kamau could see in her eyes that something was wrong, and she instantly looked back at him.  
  
"Get back. Hyenas."  
  
Kamau's eyes went wide in fear and he gingerly stepped backwards as many bright, flashing eyes became visible not far off. Obviously two lions in the middle of nowhere was a welcome treat to a starving hyena pack. Yetunde growled and lowered herself, prepared to strike. She bared her teeth as the hyenas inched closer until coming within pouncing range.  
  
Suddenly the filthy beasts leapt at Yetunde, consuming her in a mountain of fangs. Yetunde roared angrily and bucked the hyenas off her, clawing them mercilessly. She took down a few of them, then whirled around for more.  
  
"Come on!!" she roared angrily. "Make my day you filthy rats!"  
  
They continued their attack of the lioness, and Kamau saw clearly that Yetunde was tiring. Her blows grew weaker until it barely scathed the hyenas who attacked her. Blood oozed from numerous wounds plastered around her body, and one eye had eventually swollen shut. Kamau desperately wanted to intervene and help her, but he knew he was hardly a match being as young as he was. Watching in horror, he at last saw Yetunde collapse, disappearing under a mountain of bloody fangs.  
  
"NO!" he cried as he leapt in instinctively.  
  
Roaring as best he could, he jumped into the fray and clawed the filthy hyenas. Yetunde had done well in taking down a good number, but the rest was up to Kamau. He managed to down a few of them, at least enough to scare off the rest. The lion took several deep breaths before staggering to Yetunde's body. She was breathing heavily, her body caked in blood.  
  
"Y-Yetunde?" he stammered as he looked at her fearfully.  
  
She managed to look up at him, and a small smile crossed her lips. Kamau's eyes sprung with fresh tears as he looked at his dying foster mother. He nuzzled her and cried into her fur pitifully.  
  
"Oh Kamau," Yetunde said consolingly, her voice raspy. She managed to raise a paw and stroke the tuft of mane on his head and neck. "Don't fret over me. You just proved that you can handle your own without the help of another."  
  
"Don't talk like that," Kamau said sternly as he could. "You're gonna be fine. We'll just rest here tonight, and you'll be fine in the morning."  
  
Yetunde smiled at the adolescent's naivety, and looked seriously up at him. "Kamau we cannot always live on hope alone," she said. "You know as well as I do that my time is up. It is as the gods have commanded it to be. I think that this is something to get you started on your own journey."  
  
Kamau looked at her confusedly.  
  
"You were right Kamau, it is your time to return to the Pride Lands. I was foolish to think you weren't ready."  
  
Kamau looked at her nervously. "But Yetunde, I don't know where that is! And we've been traveling away from there since we left! It would take me ages to return, even if I knew where it was!"  
  
"Kamau," Yetunde said soothingly. "In your heart, you know where home is. All lions know it. I know you can feel it inside you, and you will know the path to take. Yes the journey will be long, and it will not be complete until your mane has grown in full. But you must do it."  
  
Kamau looked at the ground and let a few tears escape his eyes. "I can't go without you."  
  
"Yes you can," Yetunde said with encouragement, holding a paw under his chin. "You are capable of things you cannot imagine Kamau. Our goal in life is to discover those things, that's what life is about. Your journey truly begins upon your return, and you know I'll be watching."  
  
Kamau smiled at her and licked her forehead. She smiled back at him, but Kamau began to panic as he saw her eyes roll to the back of her head before closing forever. Kamau's jaw trembled as her paw fell from where she had been touching him, and onto the cold grass. Kamau buried his head into her mangled body, and cried pitifully, knowing the only lioness he ever knew had arisen into the stars. She was no longer where he needed her most. Right alongside him.  
  
Kamau stayed with Yetunde's body until the wee hours of the morning, before at last realizing that he had to begin his trek home. It was Yetunde's dying wish. Looking back at the body of his foster mother, Kamau shed his last mournful tears for her, before departing for the Pride Lands, and in discovery of the family he desperately wanted to know. 


	3. The Light Under the Stars

III  
The Light Under the Stars  
  
Kovu gritted his teeth as he felt his mother's claws sink into his flesh. He roared out in pain and continued to swipe aimlessly into to ground. The small mane growing that had grown in was coated in dust. It was still a rather short mane. Fully grown, but only extended to his chest.  
  
"You can do better than that!" Zira roared as she sank her teeth into Kovu's foreleg.  
  
The young lion roared in utter agony and fell to his side desperately trying to butt Zira away with his claws. But each swipe grew weaker and weaker, and made Zira angrier and angrier. Suddenly, she picked him up by the nape of his neck and tossed him as hard as she could into a dead tree. He slammed head first into it and fell to the ground breathing heavily. Suddenly, his back began to rise and fall in rhythmic sobs, and a violent tremble worked its way through his being.  
  
From the side Vitani watched in disappointment, shaking her head softly as Zira approached Kovu's body and began to strike it repeatedly. She became worried as she saw Kovu's failure to resist, to even raise a paw against her. Vitani pinned her ears in shame and sadness as she heard Zira's demonic scream echo through the outlands like a squall.  
  
"GET UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! GET UP!" she screamed as she continued to strike him. "FIGHT ME! You intend to redeem King Scar's throne in the state you're in!? You can't even fight me! You're useless! You should consider yourself lucky that lions as great as Scar and myself even BOTHERED to take you in!"  
  
Tears streamed down Kovu's muzzle as he felt the pain begin to numb. He tried to make Zira's words go away, but it was useless.  
  
"You are weak! You're as weak as your mother and as stupid as your father! They were retarded, uncivilized lions! Do you know how you were born Kovu? Your father was a senile rogue and your mother was a slut! She had a go at all the lions at one point! You weren't her only child Kovu I guarantee you that!"  
  
Kovu narrowed his eyes into slits as tears continued to stream down his muzzle. It couldn't be true. He knew in his heart his true parents must have loved him. They must have.  
  
"Stop it..." Kovu growled through sobs.  
  
"Oh? Big tough cry baby now eh? Just like your daddy! They didn't love you! They're dead, and good riddance to both of them, the stupid shits!"  
  
"I SAID STOP IT!!" Kovu roared as he rose to his feet and struck Zira hard in the jaw.  
  
Zira staggered back as she saw Kovu charge towards her, his gaze a bloody red. He slashed her repeatedly, her blood soaking the ground beneath them. Kovu bit, slashed, tackled, and struck her over and over again, until he couldn't swipe anymore. He took deep, agonizing breaths as he looked down at Zira, breathing softly, coated in her own blood. She looked up at him, her fiery eyes piercing through his own. He stared back down at her, the same gaze in his own eyes. He put a paw to her throat, claws extended.  
  
"If you EVER talk like that about my family again..." Kovu hissed into her ear. "I swear by the gods I'll tear out your throat."  
  
She looked back up at him, teeth bared.  
  
"I SWEAR IT!" he roared again as he leapt off her, and shot into the dried plains.  
  
Vitani made her move to go after him, when she was stopped by a bloody paw.  
  
"Let him go," Zira said sternly, her paw blocking Vitani's path. "I have what I want from him."  
  
Vitani stared at Zira curiously. "Which is?"  
  
Zira smiled. "I know what sets him off! How to make him a weapon! Rage! Yes, rage makes him a killer...."  
  
Zira grinned to herself as she got to her feet. She looked over at Vitani who wore the same smug look. The young lioness didn't seem to mind much how Zira spoke about her parents. As far as she knew, Zira was the only mother she had, and treated her as such. She loved Kovu dearly, but bore little respect for him because of his weaknesses. Whatever she could do to help her mother train Kovu, she was willing to do.  
  
Zira had borne into Vitani an intense hatred for Simba. She told her of Scar's legacy, how Simba destroyed it and murdered him, and how he banished them into this wasteland they called the Outlands. She also spoke of how Simba was the murderer of her and Kovu's parents when the "idiots" asked to live there. Zira filled the two's heads with despicable lies that disgusted some of the other outlanders, but they knew better than to counteract the lioness's words.  
  
Zira grunted to Vitani, and the two returned to the cave, where Zira nursed her wounds, all the while with a sickly smile crossing her muzzle.  
  
Kovu ran. He knew not where, but he didn't care. He just ran, as far away as he could into the brush. His lungs cried out for rest as he panted, but he paid them no mind. He only ran harder, trying desperately to escape this hell that Zira had dragged him into.  
  
He suddenly came to a halt as he reached the borderline, panting and out of breath. He looked into the skies, now packed with stars and glinting with secret, unimaginable wisdom. He stared into their fire, his eyes glowing with remorseless, dire hate. He roared his loudest roar at them, cursing and shouting terribly.  
  
"MY GOD!! MY GOD WHY HAVE YOU ABANDONED ME!? WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME!?"  
  
Just so were the words Kovu cried that night. He broke into pitiful sobs as he collapsed to the ground, cursing his name and that of his parents. He hated his life. He hated Zira. He hated Simba. But most of all, he hated himself. He didn't know what to do. He clawed the ground and wept. There were so many tears that needed to be shed. All his anger he had had bottled up inside for the years he was tortured by Zira, were at last released in a fury of emotion. The young lion looked into the skies and searched the stars for answers to his questions. He did not see Sekou and Kala lying next to him, licking his tears away in their own, loving way.  
  
Suddenly Kovu heard footsteps behind him. They padded slowly, almost gently. Kovu shifted his ears behind him as the creature approached. He felt no hostility from the newcomer, but he did not take a glance nonetheless.  
  
"Hello stranger," the newcomer said. "I do not mean any harm if I am trespassing, I was just hoping for some direction."  
  
Kovu turned his teary head and looked up at the lion. He had a deep, flowing black mane and two diamond blue eyes that shined with the stars. His look was kind and gentle, with no hostility or anger mounted on his sleek, muscular frame. Looking harder at him, he could tell this lion was somewhat younger than him. He had a disposition of a younger male, and it made Kovu wonder why his mane was so much longer than his own, which reached only to his upper chest.  
  
"Oh my," the lion said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
"You're not disturbing anyone," Kovu said. He sighed deeply. "I'm just having one of those days I guess."  
  
The lion sat down next to Kovu and looked into his eyes. Kovu would normally have felt uneasy or hostile, but he now felt neither. There was something about this lion, some sort of familiarity about him. But where? He had never seen someone like him before.  
  
"You know," the lion said. "Sometimes the easiest way out of our problems is looking us right in the face."  
  
Kovu looked at the stranger. "What do you mean?"  
  
The lion smiled. "You're Sekou and Kala's son, aren't you?"  
  
Kovu snapped to attention, but in an awkward way. "Wh-who's Sekou and Kala?"  
  
The stranger shook his head sadly. "I thought so. You don't even know their names. How evil can someone be as to deny you the identity of the ones who gave you life?"  
  
"Wait a second...." Kovu said. "You don't even know me. How would you know who my parent's were? I've never seen you before in my life!"  
  
"I've heard about you," the lion said. "Birds always talked of the rebellious Zira training a lion to follow in the footsteps of the tyrant Taka. The lion who would defeat the rightful King Simba and reclaim the throne in Taka's name. The lion taken from his family and adopted by Taka himself, and made his heir."  
  
"Yeah, that would be me," Kovu said. "But how do you know my parents' names? They died when I was a cub."  
  
"I lived with someone who knew things," the lion replied. "Here, let me tell you something that someone else told me."  
  
Kovu pinned his ears, but listened intently.  
  
"You can't always change things. That's just the way the Great Kings teach us. To accept the past and embrace the present. The one thing we can choose is our future. The possibilities are infinite. How you use it is up to you."  
  
Kovu sighed as several tears escaped his eyes. He looked away from the stranger and back up at the stars. "I've lost that will to try."  
  
The lion met his eyes again. "Don't let yourself be defeated. Wherever there's a will, there's a way. Keep your faith and good things will always come. I know your life has been hard. But when things can't get worse, they're bound to get better."  
  
Kovu smiled at the rogue and he smiled back. The lion then turned to the south.  
  
"Ah hah!" he exclaimed. He looked at Kovu with a twinkle in his eye. "It's that way."  
  
Kovu cocked his head. "Huh?"  
  
"The Pridelands!" the lion exclaimed. "Where I'm headed. I'd best be off."  
  
"Wait," Kovu said. "You're not...gonna tell anyone...are you?"  
  
The lion smiled. "If anyone ever found out anything, the only person to tell would be you, Kovu."  
  
Kovu's ears pricked up. The lion knew his name too? Jeez!  
  
The stranger turned to leave again, but Kovu wasn't quite finished with him yet.  
  
"Hey stranger!"  
  
The lion turned his head with a smile.  
  
"You know my name stranger. It's only fair if I know yours."  
  
He smiled a knowing smile. "My name is Kamau."  
  
With that, Kamau turned his head and walked slowly into the Pridelands. Kovu sat dumbfounded and stared after him until he was out of view.  
  
After his talk with Kamau, a new light had been born into Kovu's being. He looked up at the stars as tears slid down his face. He knew who his parents were. And in his heart, he knew they weren't what Zira said they were. He lied down where he was that night, and was comforted by a strange warmth that wrapped itself around him lovingly. He embraced that warmth as it wafted through his mane and stayed with him. As he fell asleep, the names of his parents flew around and around in his head.  
  
Sekou and Kala.... 


	4. The Nomad in the Sunlight

IX  
  
A Nomad in the Sunlight  
  
Tanabi yawned loudly as he sat quietly in the grass. He smiled proudly at his new mane, though it was still small and thin, running only to his upper chest. Several locks fell over his eyes as he ran a paw over his chest, grooming it down. He suddenly flicked his ears back and sighed annoyedly.  
  
"Three...two...one..." he mumbled.  
  
"EEEYAH!" came a loud screech as Tanabi ducked to the ground.  
  
The figure flew over him and hit the ground with a thud. It rolled for several seconds before coming to a stop, belly up. Tanabi trotted over and bent his head to meet eyes with his sister.  
  
"Wow, your best yet," said Tanabi sarcastically as he rubbed his tail tuft under Kiara's chin, grinning.  
  
"Hey! C'mon Tanabi I'm trying my best!" she countered as she got to her paws.  
  
"Well your best isn't good enough sis, sorry to break it to ya," he replied. "If you wanna do well on your first hunt you really need to be able to stalk quietly! That means slow movement, and being able to pin me without me knowing."  
  
Kiara sighed and turned to leave. Sometimes it was embarrassing that Tanabi, a male, could hunt better than she. She growled low in her throat, frustrated at the thought.  
  
"Hey," Tanabi said as he bounded in front of Kiara. "Don't take this so hard on yourself. It takes practice. I'm sure mom and bibi had their ups and downs before they became good at it! And I know one day, you'll be good at it too!"  
  
Kiara sighed and smiled at her brother. He might have been annoying, but he was certainly encouraging when he saw it was needed.  
  
"Besides, you'll be the leader of the hunting party one day....just like mom is, and bibi was," he said.  
  
Kiara smiled again and the two bumped heads.  
  
"Ready to try again?" he said meeting her eyes.  
  
"How bout you let an old pro try giving her a few pointers?" came a voice.  
  
The two lions whirled their heads just in time to see Sarabi leap from the grass and tackle them to the ground. They stared up at her surprised as she grinned down at them. For an old lioness like her, she certainly still had some life left in her.  
  
"Hey bibi," Tanabi said as he strained to breathe under her weight. "Nice to see you too...but it'd be nicer if we could breathe."  
  
Sarabi smiled and leapt off them, landing gracefully to the side. Kiara shook herself free of the dirt on her shiny gold pelt before smiling up at her.  
  
"You wanna help me out bibi?"  
  
"Of course!" Sarabi said with a smile. "I helped your mother when she was learning the art of the hunt."  
  
Kiara sighed. "Was she as bad as I was?"  
  
Sarabi smiled. "Worse."  
  
Kiara pricked up her ears at this, as did Tanabi. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really! Your poor mother. Oh she used to step on twigs all the time, breathe loudly, and pounce too early! Oh one time when food was still scarce, the poor dear took off after a gazelle without even stalking closely first! Ran after it from about 100 feet away! The poor dear got a good kick in the flank for that one!"  
  
The two laughed at the thought of their mother doing such things. She was the top huntress in the pride, and the leader as well. Sarabi had given her the title shortly after Nala was christened the Queen.  
  
"Come now Kiara," Sarabi said. "Let's go work out your skills."  
  
"I'm gonna head back," Tanabi said. "Pride Rock is a good walk back and I'm sure the hunting party will be back soon."  
  
Sarabi nodded and the two lionesses headed off into the grasslands.  
  
Tanabi trotted quietly up the rolling hills as the sun warmed his pelt. He welcomed the slight breeze that ruffled his mane and relieved him of the searing heat of the day. He thought of his father, and the wonderful King he was as restoring the beauty of the Pride Lands. He remembered the tales his mother told him of his father's insecurity and doubt at being a King, and how he really did stand for what a King really was. A lion burdened with the hearts of many.  
  
Tanabi smiled at the thought of his father. Sarabi told him that Simba had been just about his age when he returned home, became King, and had his cubs, only a tad bit older. His mane was now fully grown, but he did not bear Mufasa's great and regal mane, but a scruffier one. It was always in his ruby eyes, several auburn locks drifting softly. He still carried a youthful expression. Sarabi said Simba had just turned one age younger than his own father was when he was born.  
  
Hearing a rustle in the grass, Tanabi turned his head. He rolled his eyes, thinking it was Kiara taking another stab at pinning him down. He sighed deeply and pretended not to notice. The rustling grew steady before suddenly, everything went quiet. Tanabi was confused at this, wondering why Kiara would try something like this. Had Sarabi taught her a new trick?  
  
Suddenly, something emerged out of the brush that definitely was not Kiara. It was a young male a little older than him, with an orange pelt and a black mane. He had bright blue eyes that pierced into his own. The fur on Tanabi's back bristled at the realization that there was a stranger in the Pride Lands.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tanabi growled as he bent low.  
  
The lion looked unfazed. "I'm in search of someone. I'm not here to fight anybody. Just looking for some answers."  
  
"Who are you?" Tanabi asked gruffly.  
  
The lion smirked. "Give me your name Pride Lander. And I shall give you mine."  
  
Tanabi snorted. "My name is Prince Tanabi, son of King Simba and Queen Nala, the future King of the Pride Lands."  
  
The young lion raised his brow at this. So, this was the son of the great King Simba. "Oh," he said simply. "My name is Kamau, I'm a rogue who has traveled far and long to come here."  
  
"What business brings you here?" Tanabi asked curiously.  
  
"That is my business, and mine alone," Kamau replied. He did not want to let off so easily what he was doing, for fear that he might be denounced as a liar and killed.  
  
Tanabi growled. "Then I'm afraid you've stepped as far as you're gonna go. Unless that is, you wanna try getting past me."  
  
Kamau growled as well. Tanabi was clearly younger, but not by much. It would be a pretty even battle if they fought.  
  
"I just want to talk to someone. After that, I'll just go and leave you in peace."  
  
"Liar!" Tanabi growled. "You think I'm lowly enough to just lead you to the King? We're all alone out here you'd kill me in an instant!"  
  
"That's not true!" Kamau insisted.  
  
"Then who are you looking for?" Tanabi asked.  
  
Kamau sighed. "I'm looking for the one they call Sarabi."  
  
Tanabi bristled. She wanted to see his bibi? No, he couldn't tell her who she was. If he found out she was the ex Queen, it could spell disaster. He might kill her and then go after the King. He did not feel obliged to surrender Sarabi's title to this stranger.  
  
Kamau waited patiently for an answer. He hoped so desperately that she was still alive, that she was still around to answer so many unanswered questions for him. His life was a whole mystery to him, and maybe his true mother could shed some light where it needed to be shed. Kamau instantly felt uneasy with the look of the hostile prince.  
  
"You can't see her," Tanabi said gruffly.  
  
Kamau's heart instantly fell. "Why?" he asked. "I don't want to hurt her. I just want to speak to her."  
  
"I said NO!" Tanabi roared as he leapt at Kamau.  
  
Kamau gritted his teeth as he collided with the other male. They rolled in the grass grunting and snarling at eachother, Tanabi swiped him viciously, roaring loudly. Kamau managed to buck Tanabi off and the two raised themselves onto their hind legs, swiping angrily.  
  
The roars and snarls attracted the attention of Simba, and he shot down the promontory of Pride Rock towards them. His mane flapped wildly as he ran towards his son's roars, and the roars of a stranger. Simba took a deep breath and roared as loudly as he could, trying to tell his son he was coming.  
  
From where they practiced, Sarabi pricked her ears up hearing the roars. Kiara stood up as well, and the two shot after the noise, roaring loudly as they went to say that they too were on their way.  
  
Simba arrived on the scene first to see Tanabi with a stranger pinned under his paws, striking him repeatedly. Seeing the stranger Simba could see he was making no move to attack. His paw was raised in a form of surrender. Noticing Tanabi's reluctance to give up the fight, the young King stepped in and managed to pull him off.  
  
"Enough Tanabi!" Simba shouted. "Can't you see he surrendered?"  
  
Tanabi growled. "He's looking for Sarabi! I don't know...I thought he wanted to kill her."  
  
"No," Kamau said as he got to his paws. "No your majesty, please understand that I had no intention of doing anything like that. I just want to see-"  
  
Instantly two new roars echoed onto the scene, and Sarabi raced up along with Kiara. The two screeched to a halt in front of everyone and Sarabi looked at Simba eagerly.  
  
"What's going on here!?" Sarabi asked urgently. Suddenly, her heart stopped at the sight of the lion before her.  
  
Her eyes went wide with astonishment as she met eyes with the lion, and the two stared at eachother for the longest time. Those blue eyes...that face...she knew it instantly. There was no doubt in her mind. He was so beautiful. He looked nothing like his father, the cruel, vicious lion she had once loved who had raped her and forced her into bringing him life. Tears welled in her eyes as she set eyes upon him for the first time since he was an infant nestled in her paws. The memories unfurled on that fateful day...when she surrendered her cub to Yetunde, in the hope of delivering him from the spite of the Pride Lands.  
  
Kamau stared as well, and in the very fiber of his being he knew who this lioness was. Her indomitable figure, the light of her eyes, the warmth of her voice. He was suddenly thrown back in time, to a time when he was nestled warmly in the paws of this lioness. He looked up curiously her as she smiled at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. She hugged him close to her and licked his head before rocking him to sleep, her soothing voice the epicenter of his most pleasant dreams. As he came back to reality, tears began to stream down his muzzle, realizing he may have very well found the lioness who would give him what he needed most. A family.  
  
Kamau stepped forward, speaking hesitantly. "S-Sar-Sarabi?" he stammered, as his tears continued to fall.  
  
Sarabi stepped backward, her mouth wide in astonishment and disbelief. But within it was joy, joy that it was true. It was him. Kamau was alive. And he was home. She couldn't believe it. It was so sudden. She continued to step backwards, her paws trembling. Suddenly she turned and shot down the hills and into the endless plains with the shocked expressions of everyone at the scene.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Simba called after her, but got no response. He just watched her go, and restrained himself from going after her. Simba then turned and looked back at the stranger.  
  
"His name's Kamau dad," Tanabi stated noticing his father's inspection of the lion.  
  
Simba sighed. "Well Kamau, I'm sorry for what happened. If it is business that you have, you're welcome to stay until she returns. Please feel free to stay as long as you like. I don't know what's gotten into her."  
  
Kamau's expression changed from excitement to hurt as he saw Sarabi run away from him. "Neither do I," he said.  
  
"By the way..." Simba added, noticing Kamau's tears. "Are you ok?"  
  
Kamau looked up quickly and wiped away his tears. "Oh. Yes I'm fine. Sorry."  
  
Simba smiled and motioned towards Pride Rock. "It's this way. Follow me. Hakuna Matata! No worries! We'll get you sorted out!" Simba then turned and made his way to Pride Rock with Kiara at his left, and Tanabi his right.  
  
Kamau also turned and followed Simba, Kiara, and Tanabi back to Pride Rock, but not before turning and looking in the direction Sarabi had gone. Tears slid from his cheeks and fell to the ground, as he realized that his mother did not want him there. He sobbed quietly to himself as he followed a distance behind the trio, thinking his mother did not love him at all. 


	5. Mother Above All Things

V Mother Above All Things  
  
Simba led the others over the long slopes of Pride Rock, a trek that didn't pose as much a problem to Kamau. The lion was overwhelmed by his mother's reaction to him, and he began to wonder if he was some sort of mistake she was trying to cover up. Irregardless to him, all he wanted was to know something about his family, anything to satisfy this hunger for knowledge.  
  
Noticing Kamau's solitude, Simba walked up to him. "You ok? You seem awfully quiet."  
  
Kamau lifted his head quickly. "Oh I'm fine your Majesty, just a little tired from my travel."  
  
Simba smiled. "Really, you don't need to call me 'your Majesty' or anything like that. I've never really gotten used to it. Just Simba is fine."  
  
Kamau smiled and nodded. It was strange, from the minute he saw Simba, something had triggered his senses. He felt almost…familiar. But how? He had never seen this lion before in his life! But the strangeness…they seemed almost connected somehow in a way Kamau could not comprehend or place.  
  
Simba also felt the strength of the bond. As he led Kamau to the base of Pride Rock to discuss certain matters, he squinted his vision as if searching his brain for some sign of familiarity. His walk, his talk, his personality, and his sense of kindness and understanding was something that Simba thought he knew somewhere, but couldn't place. But he had never seen this lion himself, apart from all the rogues that had passed through his lands every now and then. Then how did he know him?  
  
It was a trek that took several minutes, the walk to the base. Simba calmly led the way, with Kamau following sharply behind him. When they reached the top, Simba gave him the nod to go ahead of him. Kamau did so, and the sight that befell him took his breath away. The vast size and quantity of the Pride Lands was greater at this distance than what he had seen on the ground. The lakes and creeks twinkled in the light of the setting sun and the birds flew past the mountaintops surrounding the fertile valley. The animals below them tended to their daily business, grateful for Simba's steady leadership and the abundance of food provided for them. It was a paradise that even in Yetunde's tales Kamau found hard to believe. He truly did have to see it to believe it.  
  
"Everything the light touches…" they both whispered in unison.  
  
Simba snapped his head to Kamau realizing what he'd just said along with him. Kamau did the same, whirling his head towards Simba.  
  
"How did you know that?" Simba asked curiously. "It surprises me that a lion who never lived here would know that."  
  
Kamau felt uneasy. "Erm, someone told it to me. I just never really believed it until now," he replied and quickly looked back out at the lands.  
  
Simba smiled. He liked this lion. He had a calm way about him. He had more of a stride than a walk, and an ease that most lions did not possess. There was a light in his eye, as if he bore a secret that Simba could not place and perhaps would never know. Irregardless just his personality told Simba that there was nothing to fear from this lion.  
  
"Can you tell me about yourself Kamau?" Simba asked trying to get down to business. He preferred to know at least something about his guests if they would be staying here. "If you don't want to tell me something, I respect your right to keep it private."  
  
"There's not much to hide," Kamau replied as he turned from the sight to look at Simba. "I was adopted by a kind and wise lioness who took me on her travels with her as I was growing up. She told me everything there was to know about the gift of life and everything in it. I truly respected her. But as my mane began to grow, she was killed by hyenas, and I became a lone rogue. I stumbled upon many lands until now, when I arrived here."  
  
Simba contemplated what Kamau had told him. "Do you know who your parents were? You say you were adopted."  
  
Kamau looked away for a moment. He hated to lie to Simba, especially because he was a King. But more so because he was so kind and gentle. But Kamau did not want to shed the truth quite yet. He did not know how these lions might react if they found out that he was the son of one of their own. It seemed that nobody did know, and that Sarabi had kept it a secret. But also he was a rogue, and not brought up in the way of the pride. Besides, he didn't even know who his father was, and what would the pride think of that?  
  
"I never knew my parents," Kamau replied simply.  
  
Simba sighed. "Oh," he replied.  
  
Kamau tried to change the subject. "How long have these lands been in your family?" he asked.  
  
Simba smiled. "They go back about five generations. It started with my great-great grandfather King Maphunde. It was his son, King Mohatu that became the legendary King of our time and the first star of the Great Kings. He passed on the throne to King Ahadi, who in turn passed it on to my father, King Mufasa."  
  
Kamau gathered what Simba had told him, quite intrigued and fascinated by the line of Kings. But something still stabbed at his side and he realized one King was conspicuously absent.  
  
"Wasn't there another before you?" Kamau asked.  
  
Simba glared at this. "Scar will never be recognized as a King. He murdered my father, the rightful King and attempted to kill me so he could have the throne."  
  
Kamau nodded. Yetunde had not told him of Simba's destruction of Scar's legacy. He was right nonetheless however in doing so. Why should someone like that deserve royalty?  
  
Simba sighed and motioned to descend the base. "I'm beat. I'm goin' to sleep early. You're more than welcome to join us in the den when you're ready to go to sleep."  
  
Kamau smiled warmly at Simba's invitation. "Thank you Simba."  
  
Simba nodded and turned to leave. "You wanna stay up here for a while?"  
  
"If you don't mind."  
  
Simba smiled and then made his way briskly down the slopes. Kamau sighed and looked away and felt that old ache begin to well in his heart once again. He pressed his eyelids shut as he thought of his mother. She was ashamed of him. He thought more and more of himself being an accident, a cub his mother truly hadn't wanted, and Yetunde had taken in. But then again, Yetunde had said only positive things about Sarabi, so he wondered why she acted that way. He watched the sun begin its descent, when he heard the soft padding of paws come up the base.  
  
"K-Kamau?"  
  
Kamau turned his head, and his eyes filled with tears to see Sarabi standing before him. He opened his mouth slightly as if to say something, but it only turned into an exhale as more tears escaped his eyes. Sarabi smiled at him as tears welled in her own eyes, looked at him with welcome eyes. She really did love him. She had just been afraid, he thought. His jaw trembled as she motioned her paw for him to come to her.  
  
"Come here son," she said softly.  
  
Kamau began to cry, and bounded over to her. He wrapped his paws around her and buried his face in her chest, crying pitifully. He'd found her. He'd found his mother.  
  
She wrapped her own paws around him and licked his cheek. She then rested her chin over his head as he cried, letting her own tears escape to the ground, tears of joy for at last being reunited with her beautiful son. "Kamau my son…I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry," she whispered as she stroked his mane.  
  
He just shook his head. "You do love me. You really do love me," he said between sobs as he remained buried in her fur. "I thought you didn't. I thought you didn't want me."  
  
"I adore you Kamau," she replied. "I love you more than you'll ever know. I loved you the whole time you were growing up. I loved you even when I wasn't there. I'm so sorry Kamau. I only did what I thought was best."  
  
Kamau finally released his hold and looked up at her, his face tear stained and plastered with emotion.  
  
She smiled at him and put a hand on his cheek. "I think it's time we had a talk."  
  
Kamau nodded as he wiped away his tears. "I think so too."  
  
Sarabi sat next to him at the edge of the base where they remained in silence for a time. Kamau looked over at his mother and admired her. She was a well set lioness with a sense of pride he could see in her stance and in the glisten of her eyes. Her smile lit mountaintops, and he could just barely remember the warmth he felt from that smile when he was an infant. Sarabi finally broke the silence.  
  
"Kamau, you have come alone. Where is Yetunde? I would very much like to speak with her."  
  
Kamau looked away from Sarabi before replying, "Yetunde passed some time ago in a valley we roamed on our travels."  
  
Sarabi sighed and let a tear escape to the ground. "May the gods rest her soul. I am truly indebted to her."  
  
Kamau looked back at her and asked, "Can you tell me anything about yourself mother? About my family?"  
  
Sarabi sighed and looked at him. "I'm what you call the life of this pride. I suppose you could say they look to me for guidance and understanding. I was born many years ago in this valley, the only child to my family. I loved my life. I loved the cubs I grew up with and the lions we came to be. Life seemed perfect for me. But then everything went down and all whom I loved I lost. The tyrannical ruler Scar was bloodthirsty and merciless, and I suffered above everyone else. When things went from bad to worse, I knew you could not stay with me if you were to even reach cubhood. That's why I gave you to Yetunde, in the hopes that you would find a better life. And by the looks of things, you did ok."  
  
Kamau smiled and nuzzled her affectionately. Sarabi nuzzled him back before continuing.  
  
"I suppose Kamau that it would be impossible for me to hide from you what family you have," Sarabi said as she sighed deeply.  
  
Kamau waited.  
  
"Growing up, I was betrothed to a wonderful lion, and that lion was destined to become King of the Pride Lands. I loved him deeply, and our love for eachother produced a healthy cub, our future King. All was lost when his brother Scar killed him and banished our cub. But our cub returned and regained the throne in the name of his father. His father Mufasa."  
  
Kamau's eyes widened in shock as he tried to comprehend what Sarabi had just told him. "Y-you mean…Simba…Simba's my brother!?"  
  
Sarabi nodded slightly. "Your half brother at least."  
  
Kamau sat dumbfounded, and in complete disbelief. He was the King's half brother? It was unbelievable! That made him the Prince!  
  
Kamau just stared at Sarabi for the longest time, yet Sarabi stared out into the plains, almost regretting what she'd told him. Kamau then understood.  
  
"Simba doesn't know about me then…does he?"  
  
Sarabi shook her head. "No. He has no idea that I had another child."  
  
Kamau felt almost hurt. "Why?"  
  
Sarabi opened her mouth to speak, when she heard a voice from behind her.  
  
"Yeah mom, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Sarabi and Kamau whirled their heads around to see Simba standing there speechless, and in disbelief. He stared at Kamau, and the young lion felt a newfound horror as Simba asked the next question in the coldest voice he'd ever heard.  
  
"Mother, who is his father?" 


	6. Blood for Vengeance

VI

Blood for Vengeance

Sarabi stared in terror as Simba stalked closer to them. She tried to stand firm, in hopes of assuring her son that all was well.

"Now Simba, please don't-"

"You didn't answer my question mother," Simba said flatly. "Who is Kamau's father?"

Sarabi glared. "Why does it matter? Regardless of who is father is he is still your half brother! Don't you dare hurt him!"

Simba eased his advances as to let them no he meant no harm or foul behavior. He simply walked up to his mother and sat quietly in front of her and Kamau. Simba glanced over at Kamau with an eased, but pained look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Simba asked sounding hurt.

"Simba I swear to you, I had no idea!" Kamau insisted. "I was-"

"You KNEW she was your mother!" Simba yelled as he leapt to his paws. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I didn't know how you'd react!" Kamau insisted urgently. "I'm not the son of the King as you are! I had no idea you were her son as well!"

Simba glared. "Well, mother won't tell me who your father is. Why don't you tell me? What's the big secret?"

Kamau hesitated. He still had absolutely no idea! He swallowed hard and looked up at his older brother. Simba bore no look of hate or spite, but of sadness, regret and hurt. If only he knew, then he would tell him! But Sarabi also seemed hesitant, and Kamau began to wonder why there was so much hesitation. Why couldn't he know?

"I...I don't...know who he is."

Simba looked in shock at Kamau, then back to Sarabi. Sarabi's eyes were cast to the ground in shame away from Simba.

"He doesn't know!?" Simba exclaimed surprised.

Sarabi shook her head. "Yetunde never told him. I asked her to keep it secret when she took him out of the Pride Lands."

"He can't go forever not knowing!" Simba exclaimed. "Tell us now mother, something like this cannot and should not go the course of a lifetime without being revealed. Kamau has a father. He deserves to know. As do I."

Sarabi pressed her eyelids shut as several tears slipped down her muzzle. The shame she felt, from having to reveal the name of the lion she detested more than anything. She raised her head and wiped away the tears, looking Kamau in the eyes. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, but never removed her stare.

"Kamau..." she said softly as she shook her head. She then turned her gaze to Simba. "Simba..."

She took another breath and began. "In the time of the drought...before you came back Simba...I was raped by another male. He was insistent that I bear him a child, and through the rape I indeed became pregnant. I kept it quiet from everyone. But before my cub was born another gave birth. That was Kala. The lion liked her child very much, and swore mine to be killed. But I escaped, and Kamau was born. But he could not stay with me, for the risks were too high. That's when I gave him to Yetunde to take away from here....and from his father...Scar."

Simba was speechless for a moment. Unable to stand any longer, he sat where he was, and continue to stare at Sarabi with the most shocked, disbelieving eyes. He turned his head to look at Kamau, who wore the same expression of shock and bewilderment. Simba looked back at his mother and tried to speak, but could not. He swallowed his shock then turned a piercing stare on Kamau.

Kamau took a deep breath as tears began to well in his eyes. All these years he had wanted to know who his father was...desperate for just the name. But now all that longing had disappeared and what he'd hoped would be some relieving closure was not. How he wished he had never learned the name! It all dawned on him....for years he heard of Taka, the one called Scar, the most merciless and malevolent ruler in the times of Pride Rock. The one Simba had erased from the history of the Pride Lands. He recalled Yetunde's hesitation whenever he asked, and how she always seemed to detest the slightest thought of it. Scar was the most hated creature ever known. And he was his son.

"You...."

Kamau was snapped from his trance as he noticed Simba get to his paws and stalk closer to him, his voice cold and filled with hate.

"Simba, please!" Kamau pleaded as he backed away from Simba, closer and closer to the edge of the base.

"How DARE you come back into these lands!" Simba roared as he leapt centimeters from Kamau's face.

Startled, the young lion slipped off the edge of the rock, just grabbing hold of the wall. His claws scratched against the stone as he gritted his teeth from the effort to hold himself up. He managed to look above him to see the young King standing before him with a look of emotionless stone etched across his muzzle. Kamau was paralyzed in terror as he stared into the burning orbs of his half brother's eyes.

"KAMAU!" Sarabi cried as she leapt in to grab Kamau. "SIMBA DON'T!"

Simba leapt in front of her to block her attempts, forcing her back.

"NO!" he roared as he blocked her. "You will NOT save the lion who is the son of that-that MONSTER!"

Sarabi was in awe of Simba's cruel and horrid behavior.

"Whomever his father may be, he is still my son and he is still your brother!" Sarabi roared back.

At this point, the rest of the pride had heard the commotion. Tanabi and Kiara bounded up the base and skidded to a halt in front of Sarabi and Simba. Tanabi gasped in horror as he saw Kamau clasped over the edge, hanging on with every ounce of his strength and will. Seeing his father's look, Tanabi stared in horror.

"Father...what have you done?"

Simba whirled his head from Sarabi to see Tanabi and Kiara standing before him, along with the rest of the pride behind him. He turned his eyes to Kamau, then back to his children.

"Tanabi, Kiara," Simba said in a loud voice, meaning it was directed to the rest of the pride as well. "I'd like to introduce you to Kamau, the son of Scar and Sarabi."

The two stared in horror and disbelief at what Simba had just told them. The lionesses gasped in shock and shook their heads disbelievingly. Some murmured amongst eachother as they stared at the dangling lion. Kiara just stood with her mouth agape as Simba began to speak again.

"This means that he's also your uncle believe it or not."

"But daddy! He's hanging off the ledge! You have to help him!" Kiara cried.

Simba stood up tall. "This is the son of the lion that killed your grandfather. This is the son of the lion that raped your bibi Sarabi. This is the son of the lion that destroyed the Pride Lands, killed your bibi Sarafina, and starved our pride!"

"But he means us no harm!" Kiara cried out again.

Simba roared in defiance and lunged to the ledge. He clasped onto Kamau's paws tightly with his claws, digging into his flesh. Kamau roared in agony as he felt himself slipping. Simba's eyes burned hatred as he stared at the son of his father's killer.

"I can end it all here..." Simba hissed into Kamau's ear. "I can avenge my father right now, and toss you from this cliff. I can take your life as easily as your father took my father's."

"Simba please!" Sarabi pleaded through sobs. "Don't kill him! Don't kill him please!"

Simba snarled and flashed his stare at Sarabi before looking back down at Kamau.

"Dad..." Tanabi said quietly as he walked up to him. "Dad?"

Simba turned his head once again to look at Tanabi, the locks of his mane dangling over his fiery orbs.

"Great Uncle Scar killed my baba Mufasa out of hatred and greed, irregardless of the fact that he was his own brother. Will you do that? Will you kill your own brother out of hatred? Please dad. Don't be like Scar. Don't do what he did. You're better than that and I know it. I've seen it in you. This isn't the lion I love so much. My father would never do something like this."

Tears were threatening to fall from the young King's eyes as he stared into the pleading expression of his son.

"But this is Scar's son.... this is the son of the lion who destroyed these lands. Who destroyed our pride."

"But he is not Scar himself," Tanabi replied with the most simple, solemn expression gleaming in his eyes.

Simba pressed his eyelids shut as several tears escaped down his muzzle. He looked at Tanabi again before looking back down at Kamau. Kamau looked up at him with fear stricken eyes, eyes that begged for mercy. As he continued to stare at him, he saw only the color of his mane and the vague similarity in pelt to Scar. But this lion bore none of the evil lion's traits.

Simba looked back at Sarabi who stood a little ways back, staring fearfully at her oldest son. He looked at her solemnly before looking back down at Kamau. With a deep breath and tears sliding down his cheeks, he leaned down and grabbed Kamau by the scruff of the neck. Using all his strength, he heaved Kamau over the ledge, and pulled him up over it. He plopped him on the ground where he began to breathe heavily, then sighed in relief at living through his terrifying ordeal.

Kamau looked up at Simba from where he lay. Simba stared back down at him, with a look of pity for him, and sorrow. He shook his head.

"Forgive me," Simba said.

With that, he turned and made his way through the lionesses, heading back down the slope of the base. Kamau watched him go, then turned out to the Pride Lands to watch the young King make his way out into them. From where he lay, he could see Simba heading to a large crevice in the middle of the lands.

Kamau got to his paws, and nodded to everyone letting them know he was ok. Then he too headed down the slopes.

"Kamau!" Sarabi cried as she bounded up to him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going after him," Kamau replied simply. "I need to speak with him."

Sarabi hesitated, but then agreed that it might be best if he did so. She stepped aside and allowed Kamau to pass, but not before nuzzling him warmly on the cheek.

With that, Kamau headed down the slopes and took off into the Pride Lands. He followed the young King's scent, and traced it to the exact point where he had seen him from above. Looking onward, he could see Simba making his way into the large crevice. Getting closer and following him in, Kamau finally saw what it was, and why Simba was heading there. Where it all took place.

The gorge.


	7. The Good King

_A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for all your kind words and the wonderful reviews you have all left me! It means a lot to me that you really enjoy my work!_

_Something else I want to tell you is that I'll be starting school in a few days. Once that starts, it's going to be very difficult for me to find some free time for my writing. But even so, I'll do my best to have new chapters up as soon as I can. Thanks for understanding! More importantly, thanks for caring ._

* * *

**VII  
The Good King**

Simba sat at the foot of the old tree, staring blankly at it. The remnants of old bones whistled in the slight breeze of the wind, humming the mournful tune of Mufasa's soul. Simba shook his head as he glanced sadly at the old bones. He remembered his father's long ago words, words that whispered into his ear as if being spoken by the bones themselves....

_When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so, we are all connected in the Great Circle of Life..._

How true those words had been. The bones were now nestled over a neat bed of mossy grass, grass as green as the leaves of the acacias. There was a pungent scent to them, a sweet, almost familiar scent. Simba ran a paw over the thick blades of grass, sighing deeply.

"Father..." he whispered under his breath. "Father, forgive me. Forgive me for almost making the most devastating mistake. Forgive me for my anger. For my spite."

The lion bowed his head mournfully and pressed his eyelids shut. He inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of the grass. He could almost smell Mufasa in the soft blades, wrapping him in a solemn embrace.

"Simba?"

Simba turned his head to see Kamau standing there hesitantly. Simba hid his expression of shock that Kamau would even think of following him. After what he had done, almost killing him, here he was standing before him? Mixed with his shock was a pang of old malice. How dare he follow him in here? Into his father's resting place! Where the darkest of deeds had been committed? Yet how would Kamau know? He hadn't even been born yet, nor did he know who his father even was until now.

Simba turned his head away from Kamau, and back to the grave of his father.

"This is my father's resting place," Simba said quietly. "This is where it happened."

Kamau knew what "it" meant. He knew the story. The tale of the Great King's death by Scar's paws at the foot of the old gorge. He nodded his head and stared at the mound where Simba sat. Simba noticed where his eyes fell.

"This is where he fell," he said.

Kamau stayed where he was as he observed the mound, not wanting to interrupt the young lion's grief. He shook his head as his eyes welled up with tears, knowing he was the son of that murderer, the reason his half brother suffered so much. He looked ashamedly up at Simba, his blue eyes searching for even a hint of respect.

"I'm surprised you came down here," Simba said still not looking over at him. "I'm surprised you followed me after...well, after what happened."

"Simba," Kamau said as he got to his feet. "Simba, please forgive me."

"No," Simba said abruptly as he turned to face Kamau. "No, forgive me."

Kamau looked up at him with a look of confusion and curiosity mixed into his features.

"I should not have said what I said, or done what I did," Simba said. "I almost committed the same mistake that Scar did all those years ago. I was overtaken by hate, and a thirst for vengeance. Forgive me for almost giving you what you did not deserve."

Kamau nodded slightly before saying, "I forgave you as I dangled over the ledge. You did not know, and I understand how you felt. I am the son of your father's killer."

Simba was startled by Kamau's response. "You were an inch away from death, me being your killer, and you forgave me so easily?"

Kamau smiled. "One thing I learned was to forgive those who do wrong to you. Yetunde told me that the gentle, understanding nature of our mother was what brought me to forgive so easily."

Simba shook his head. "I don't think mother has forgiven Scar, your father, for what he's done to her, and all that has happened."

"I think she has," Kamau replied. "In her own way, as long as he rests at peace, she has forgiven him. I know it in my heart."

Simba smiled. There was so much to more for him to learn as long as he reigned as King, yet Kamau had a wisdom far beyond his years. It seemed as though he bore Mufasa's wisdom and nobility, for he was indeed Kamau's uncle.

The two stared in silence at the lonely grave for a time, Kamau gathering the emotional feels of the scene. This was the first time in his life that he had seen the resting place of the almighty King Mufasa, a place where many animals traveled from far and wide to see. Some died just making the trek from their homes just to see a glimpse of it. Mufasa had been a great King and had ruled many years. Simba was born only a season before the King's death. His life had been a great one, and many referred to him as "The Good King."

Kamau finally mustered up the courage to walk up to the grave, and sit next to Simba. He stared in silence at the scene, and Simba watched him intently from the corner of his eye. He saw a few tears spring from Kamau's eyes as he stared down at his uncle's grave.

'Oh uncle, how I wish I could have known you,' Kamau thought to himself. 'How I wish I was not who I was. I wish I could have seen you, and have been able to learn from you. Simba is so lucky to have had you as a father. You helped mold him into a good leader, even if he doesn't know it. Please help me to be a good brother to him, and help me not to be like my father. You were the one true King, as Simba is.'

Simba watched Kamau and knew he spoke some sort of prayer to the dead King. Then he did the most noble, and respectful thing Simba had ever seen.

He watched as Kamau crouched into a submissive position, and bow to the lowly remains of the Good King. As a lone tear slipped down his muzzle, Kamau kissed the mound where Mufasa lay, and rose to his paws. Simba watched him as he made his way up the hill, away from the mound.

"Kamau?"

Kamau turned his head solemnly to look Simba in the eyes. Simba stared into Kamau's eyes and forced back tears. "You never told me what you truly came here for."

Kamau looked at him silently for a moment. "I came looking for hope."

Simba looked at him and furrowed his brow. He did not believe such a thing. Life was cruel to him, and every time he came to believe in it, hope seemed to pass him by like a stranger in the crowd.

"And what is hope?" Simba asked.

Kamau smiled. "Hope is whatever you want it to be. It's the spirit of your most yearned for dreams. It's the life of your children. It's the cornerstone of your determination and your strength. Hope lives where you least expect it."

"Where is that?"

Kamau walked back over to Simba, and to the grave of the Good King. He placed a paw on it and ran it across the soft blades of grass.

"It's right here."

Simba looked down again at his father's grave and with newly lit eyes, smiled down at it. As tears became present in his eyes once again, he pressed his eyelids shut and bowed his head. He sighed deeply as a tiny sob escaped his throat, and looked up at Kamau.

"We must never let the bonds of our father's ruin what relationship we ourselves have," Simba said. "By blood we may only be related by half, but in spirit we are whole. We share a mother, if not a father. But whether anyone approves or not, we are brothers. And there is nothing anyone can do to change that."

Kamau's eyes were wide with astonishment as a single tear escaped down his cheek. "Y-You called me...brother."

Simba smiled warmly through his tear filled eyes and motioned with one paw for Kamau to come to him. He instantly did so, and sobbed into his older brother's mane. Simba held him tightly and rested his head on top of Kamau's crying softly. This was his half brother, a member of his family.

They finally broke the embrace and wiped away their tears. Simba sighed deeply.

"We best get back to Pride Rock, and explain what's going on," Simba said as he stood up.

Kamau nodded, and the two took one last glance at Mufasa's resting place before turning and heading back up the gorge. They're trip was silent for the most part, but a warmth in their hearts now lived within eachother, and within Simba's a new word brought a content smile to his face.

Hope.

From a small crevice in the gorge, Kovu waited until Simba and Kamau had gone before emerging. He looked to and fro, making sure he was lone. Then quietly, he made his way over to Mufasa's grave. At the foot of the mound, Kovu sat down and hung his head. He looked at the old bones, and the gorgeous green grass below it, now being lit by the rays of the moon. He sighed deeply and ran a paw over the grass.

"Oh Mufasa," he whispered, trying to hold back tears. "Forgive me Mufasa. Forgive me for what I am about to do."

With tears in his eyes he shut them tightly, and turned from the grave. He solemnly returned to the outlands, leaving behind him the mound of the Good King, the blades of grass dancing silently to the rhythmic breeze.


	8. Unfurling the Secret

_OMG I haven't updated in SOOOOO long! I'm so sorry I took so long everybody! School is a drag, and its like they want to kill all the little sophomores. I know it means "wise fool" but geez give me a break! Anyway, I'm very sorry this took so long, and I'll try and update a little more often!_

* * *

**VIII**

**Unfurling the Secret**

Zira unsheathed her claws and struck Kovu hard in the face.

"Where have you been!?" she roared angrily.

Kovu shook his head violently to rid himself of the dizziness, and looked Zira in the eye. He glared threateningly and took a deep breath to keep himself from reacting. Unsheathing his claws and standing straighter, Kovu snorted.

"In the Pride Lands."

Zira growled. "The Pride Lands? Doing what?"

"I was looking for some game. I found Simba walking by himself and I followed him. He walked to the gorge and I was about to do the deed, when another lion suddenly went up to him. Another male."

Zira cocked her brow. "Another male? Whom?"

Kovu took a deep breath. He was betraying Kamau. The very lion who had delivered him out of his depression and loneliness. But he had to do his job. It was what he was trained to do.

"He called himself Kamau," Kovu replied as he sat on his haunches. A rogue who said something very interesting. I think you might like to hear."

Zira smirked. "I'm listening."

Kovu grinned. "Kamau is the son of Scar. His secret son."

Zira was silent for a moment. She shook her head in disbelief as Kovu's words registered in her mind. Suddenly it hit her. Sarabi! She had long since forgotten her pregnancy after her beloved's death and her exile. She had been so strained on training Kovu, that Scar's true son passed through her mind over time.

Zira smiled and slinked towards Kovu, circling him several times. "So, Sarabi's son lives. He was a rogue you say? So Sarabi got rid of him before anyone found out? What a clever old bat she is. Perhaps we should bring dear Kamau up to speed and join him with his father's allies."

Kovu frowned. "Unfortunately, Kamau wants nothing to do with Scar."

Zira was taken aback by this. "What!? So, he has already been informed of Scar's 'forbidden legacy!'" She roared angrily. "DAMN YOU SIMBA!"

Kovu waited for her to calm herself and she soon did so. She bared her teeth and clawed the ground a bit before looking back up at Kovu. Kovu smirked.

"So I take it you want us to begin our plan a tad earlier than expected?" Kovu said sarcastically.

Zira snorted. She looked up at Kovu and nodded. "Yes. Begin phase one of the plan tonight. Gather up your brother and sister."

Kovu nodded and bowed his head curtly to her. He turned to leave.

"And Kovu," Zira called.

Kovu turned his head.

"Bring Kamau to me. Alive."

The pride sat in silence as Simba finished his address. Eyes of disbelief were widened and fixated on the King as he now sat in silence, contemplating to himself if he had used the correct words to speak to them. After a long stare at Simba, heads whirled to see Kamau, sitting uneasily at the King's side. He pinned his ears as he noticed the stares and murmurs of the pride, and swallowed hard. He began to wonder if it might be better should he depart.

Noticing the uneasiness of the silence, Simba broke it abruptly.

"I understand the concern that you have," Simba said. "Your lives were greatly shaken under Scar's rule. He was everything evil had to offer. But I assure you, Kamau is nothing like Scar. Scar died shortly after he was born, so there is no way any of Scar's influence could have befallen him. I say we give him a chance."

Yejide snorted and glared at the lion. She looked from him to Simba and replied, "Regardless of his life thus far, he is still Taka's son and 'heir!' He knows too much! He must be plotting with the outlanders! He means to kill us! Slaughter us all!"

The pride nodded approvingly.

"No Yejide! That is not what he intends!" Simba insisted.

Yejide ignored him as she rose to her feet and began to circle the bewildered lion. "He will find us while we sleep, and slit our throats while we dream! He'll bathe in our blood and frame the murders on us! We'll split against each other, the pride falling into chaos before he orders the outlanders to attack and kill us all under Scar's name!"

Everyone cheered Yejide on as she spoke.

Simba roared for order and beckoned the pride silent. He glared at Yejide and motioned her to seat herself amongst the rest of the pride.

"Enough of this!" Simba yelled. "Why don't you let Kamau speak for himself instead of judging him?"

Yejide chuckled. "Yeah, why not? Let the lion speak! Go ahead boy, tell us your side of it!"

Everyone stared at Kamau and waited for him to speak. He looked at everyone nervously, then up at his older half brother. Simba nodded, giving Kamau the go ahead. He sighed and got to his paws.

"I know what you think of me," Kamau said. "I know how you feel about me. But until today, I did not know who my father was. I did not know even what he looked like. All I knew was my mother's name: Sarabi. With that simple fact I constructed my own past. I thought I knew all about myself. But I was wrong. Tonight, I do not ask for your blessing, or your change of heart. I'm not asking you to renounce my father's name and treat me as royal blood. All I ask, is for your respect. Treat me as anyone else, regardless of the color of my mane and my pelt. Regardless of my father's name."

Everyone pondered Kamau's statement as he sat himself once again. From the crowd, Sarabi made her way up to them. Kamau pinned his ears nervously as she approached. She stopped in front of both of her sons, and they respectfully stood before her. She smiled at them, both standing regally before her, smiling kindly back at her. With a new sense of pride, Sarabi embraced both her sons, and licked each of them on the cheek. Then she stepped back, and loyally bowed to Simba as her King. Simba bowed back, as did Kamau. Then Sarabi turned back to the crowd.

"Everyone," she said. "The hardest thing I ever could have done was send Kamau away from here. I did so because I loved him, and because Scar would have surely killed him. Let us put behind us what has passed, and give Kamau the same opportunity for life in the Pride Lands that we have all been blessed with."

Simba smiled at her, as did Kamau. The rest of the pride looked at each other curiously before coming to a decision. Yejide spoke first.

"I suppose, under your...unique circumstances Kamau...exceptions can be made. However, we reserve judgment until you prove to us where you stand. Until then, I'd suggest you stay out of my way."

With that, she brushed roughly past him and headed for the cave. Everyone else waited for Simba. With a nod of his head, he adjourned the meeting, and everyone went their separate ways. The only ones to remain where Simba, Kamau, Tanabi, Kiara, Nala, and Sarabi. Tanabi snickered.

"I guess that went well," Tanabi said with a chuckle.

Simba glared, then sighed. He was too tired to argue.

"Well done Simba," Sarabi said gently as she nuzzled him.

He smiled at her as he nuzzled her back. "Well, I owe this courage to you."

She then turned to look at Kamau. He smiled at her and nuzzled her warmly.

"I apologize for how I reacted today," Sarabi said with a sigh. "I suppose I was not expecting such a wonderful surprise today."

He smiled at her and nodded his head. "I can't really blame you. But I'm glad you're happy to see me back."

Suddenly a growl erupted from below the Rock. Everyone whirled their heads following the noise. Simba bounded to the foot of Pride Rock, only to be thrown on his back by a powerful young male. Kamau and Tanabi roared angrily and shot to Simba's aide, tossing the male off him. He hit the ground hard and looked up at them, baring his teeth. He unsheathed his claws and roared a challenge. As Kamau prepared to fight, he suddenly recognized him.

"Kovu?" Kamau asked in disbelief.

Kovu pressed his eyelids shut, trying desperately to shun his conscience and emotions away. Regardless of what Kamau did for him, he could not betray his pride. He could not stand the fact of living in the Outlands forever, and if this was how he needed to earn a decent meal and some respect, then he would do it.

"Kovu...?" Kamau said again. "Is that you?"

Shaking his head violently to clear his feelings, Kovu roared loudly and charged.


	9. Adoration of a Lullaby

**A/N: Hey again everyone! I can't tell you how sorry I am for not updating! But people aren't taking into consideration that I have tons of schoolwork to do and it's getting harder and harder for me to find some free time. I write each chapter little by little. This one alone took almost 2 weeks to do. So please keep that in mind if it takes me a while to update but I promise to get it done as soon as possible. Thanks for your cooperation! Now on with the story!**

* * *

**IX**

**Adoration of a Lullaby**

Before Kovu could sink his teeth into Simba's neck, Tanabi jumped in and tackled him. They wrestled on the ground furiously, kicking up mounds of dirt in the struggle. Tanabi sank his teeth into Kovu's flank and grinned inwardly at his loud roars of pain. Kovu quickly whirled his head and threw Tanabi off him. Tanabi flew in the air and landed with a thud on the ground, his small mane getting coated in dirt. Kovu leapt forward and pounced on top of Tanabi, making the young lion release a loud _oomph! _

Kovu smirked and pressed a paw against Tanabi's throat. Tanabi coughed and gasped for air against Kovu's strangle hold and waved his paws aimlessly.

"TANABI!" came a voice as a new figure leapt onto the scene.

Kovu had no time to react as a sleek young lioness tackled him to the ground, pinning him instantly. He stared up in shock and disbelief to see the lioness had a golden pelt that shined in the moonlight, and two gleaming ruby eyes. He swallowed hard as he realized who she was.

Kovu met Kiara when they were mere cubs. Kiara had stumbled into Outland territory and bumped into him as she explored. They were both hostile at first, but after saving each other's lives when attacked by crocodiles, they became fast friends. Unfortunately after a short time they were discovered by their parents and forbidden to see each other again. But despite their orders, the cubs managed to sneak over to each other and find a safe place to play and hang out.

As time passed, they saw each other less and less. Finally one day while adolescents, Kovu stumbled upon her during a hunting lesson. Kiara managed to sneak away from Tanabi and Simba to follow him. They caught up on how they each were, and strolled off alone for a long time. They began to realize they had a growing love for one another. Despite being adolescents, they became one in the depths of an old cave south of the Outlands. After that, they never saw each other again.

Kovu swallowed hard as he saw Kiara's prolonged stare pierce his eyes.

"You..." Kiara whispered as she got off of him.

Simba, Kamau, and Tanabi just stared confusedly at Kiara's strange reaction and looked back at Kovu.

Kovu had gotten to his paws and tried hard to think of a good excuse. He'd have to skip to the alternate plan: joining the pride and doing the deed from there. He'd signal the others about the change later.

"What the hell is the reason for this!?" Simba yelled angrily. "What are you doing here Kovu!? You know you were banished."

Kovu pinned his ears. What excuse would he use for attacking the King and his son? He always got himself into these things!

"Your majesty," Kovu said bowing. "Forgive me. From far off I heard some yells and I came over. I thought Kamau here was being attacked so I was trying to help him."

Simba raised an eyebrow. "You know Kamau?" he asked as he turned to look at Kamau.

He nodded. "He...passed by me a few days back and we spoke for a while."

"Met him on the borderline," Kamau added as he approached.

Simba frowned at Kovu. "Well that clarifies your attacking us. But what are you doing here? You know you are forbidden."

"My apologies," Kovu said. "But I no longer wish to be an outsider. I have left their kind. I am a rogue and I long for a home unlike mine. With a decent meal and civilized leadership. For that, I come to you your Majesty. Judge me now as you would judge another lion."

Simba raised an eyebrow as he stared uneasily at the other lion. He bore a look of resentment to the King's stare but remained silent. Observing the lion's features, Simba noted his dark pelt and darker mane. He had emerald green eyes that shot like daggers into his own. Regardless of Kovu's ability to smooth talk, Simba felt an uneasiness in allowing Kovu to stay. However Kamau seemed well with the idea, as did Kiara. Tanabi seemed to share his feelings, looking at his young father in a hesitant manner. Simba shrugged off his uneasiness and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"My father's law will prevail above all," Simba said sternly. "However, under these...unique circumstances, I suppose I can make an exception. I can only imagine what your life has been thus far."

Kovu smiled and nodded respectfully to the King. With that, Simba turned to see everyone staring curiously down at the scene. He chuckled.

"Relax everyone, just a passerby. He'll be staying with us for a while."

Everyone nodded and returned to the cave. Simba then whispered into Kovu's ear.

"Perhaps it will be best to tell the real story in the morning," Simba said plainly.

Kovu nodded and watched as Simba and Tanabi made their way into the cave. Kiara just looked at him for a second, and the two's eyes met for a moment. Kovu quickly looked away. Kiara sighed and turned, following her father and brother into the den. Kovu smirked, but quickly hid it when he saw Kamau trot towards him. He had a big warm smile on his face.

"It's good to have you joining us Kovu," Kamau said warmly. "I'm glad that you're staying."

Kovu cleared his throat, then nodded his head curtly. "Thank you. Excuse me, I think I'm gonna go take a quick walk."

Kamau nodded. "As you wish."

Kovu set off east staring at Kamau through the corner of his eye. The last thing he needed was to have him watching him or following secretly. He sighed inwardly when he saw Kamau's figure begin to disappear and concluded that the lion had gone back to the cave.

Suddenly Kovu felt himself hit the ground hard and the wind get knocked out. He gasped for breath as he looked up to see Vitani pinning him down. He shook his head violently to clear the dizziness before growling at her.

"What the hell was that for!?" he growled angrily.

Vitani smirked. "Did you do it?"

"No. He had too many lions and lionesses with him."

She growled and let him up. "So I take it you went with Plan B?"

"Exactly."

She glared and swiped the ground with her paw. "Damn. This is gonna take longer then."

"What's going to take longer?"

The two whirled their heads to see Kamau standing there curiously, one brow cocked in confusion.

Vitani roared. "You let him FOLLOW YOU!?"

"What is going on!?" Kamau yelled as he noticed who Vitani was. His eyes went wide. "You're scheming! You've been plotting against Simba the whole time!"

Suddenly a loud, eerie laugh raced through their ears and caused the brush around them to shudder. They whirled their heads to see Zira emerge from the darkened blades of grass, laughing manically and teeth shining. Kamau swallowed hard and tried to back away, seeing the pleased looks on the faces of Kovu and Vitani.

"Very good Kamau!" Zira exclaimed as she slinked closer to him. "You've figured it out! But why do you fear? Do you know who I am?"

Kamau pinned his ears and bared his teeth. "I make a case of avoiding acquaintance with Outsiders," he growled.

Zira snorted at that. "My name is Zira, former Queen of the Pride Lands, and the mate of your father, King Scar."

Kamau narrowed his eyes into slits at the old lioness, who began to chuckle lightly.

"Don't be so hostile my dear! I am the leader of a pride of lions loyal to your father and his legacy. Since his death we have trained and stretched our efforts, our single goal being the retaking of Pride Rock in the name of Scar!"

Kamau glared as Zira began to circle him, her tail rubbing against his chin in mock affection.

"You Kamau, are Scar's single surviving heir. Did you know that?"

Kovu instantly snarled. "Mother! What about Nuka!? Is he not Scar's son as well!?"

Zira roared angrily and struck Kovu. "How DARE you talk back to me!? Nuka is a ring of filth and does not deserve the title of Scar's son!"

Kamau's heart fell as he heard Zira speak those words. He had another brother? Another half brother? What a day it had proven to be!

Zira cleared her throat and spoke again. "Kamau, you remain a member of Scar's noble blood line. You alone hold rights to the throne aside from your foolish brother Simba. Join me, Kamau. Join the Outlanders, and rule the Pride Lands with Kovu at your side! Two Kings to rule the Pride Lands in the name of the late King Scar!"

Kamau narrowed his eyes angrily and bared his teeth. "There is only one rightful King to rule the Pride Lands. There is only one King to lead in the Noble Path. One King to bring the pride together. And one King to sit alongside the Great Kings."

Zira narrowed her eyes.

"That King is my brother Simba," Kamau finished standing tall.

Zira snarled and roared angrily.

"HOW DO YOU DENY THE NAME OF YOUR FATHER!?" Zira roared at the top of her lungs. "TO DENY HIS LEGACY FOR THAT OF SIMBA!?"

Kamau glared. "Because my father was a tyrant, not a King," he said simply.

Zira growled. "Fine. Then you'll die like the filth you are!"

With that she nodded to Kovu and Vitani who shot forward at Kamau. Kamau had no time to react as he felt their bodies collide with his own, shoving him into the ground. He roared loudly at the sudden burst of pain and swiped viciously at his attackers. He managed to swipe them off him and get to his paws before they continued their assault. Kamau hunched low and waited for them. Vitani jumped onto his back and began clawing at his mane. He roared loudly but it was cut short by a strong swipe from Kovu. He swiped him back and whirled his head to grab Vitani, tossing her off. She flew through the air and hit the ground behind Zira, wincing in pain.

With a vicious snarl, Zira snatched Vitani cruelly by the scruff of her neck, pulling her roughly to her paws. She shoved her back into the fray and roared for them to do the deed.

Vitani leapt high into the air and pounced on Kamau, pinning him harshly to the ground. Claws extended, she brought them towards his throat, pressing her paw firmly on his neck. He coughed and gasped for breath against her hold, and violently struggled to free himself but to no avail. Vitani bared her teeth in a mock grin as Kovu approached behind her. She stepped to the side, and watched as Kovu replaced her deathly hold with his own. Kamau cried out against the harder press against his throat, gasping for breath. He desperately tried to swipe Kovu off but the lion's hold was too strong and he steadily grew weaker.

"Well Kamau this is a shame," Zira said simply as she trotted up. She sat down next to the suffocating lion and bent down level with him. "You being the son of my beloved, and refusing the offer that I have given you. I'm usually a very merciful and permitting lioness but seeing your refusal, I know that you will go and tell Simba of our plans. So I'm afraid I can't let you go back."

He glared angrily and gritted his teeth against the pain.

"You have one more chance Kamau," Zira said with a smile. "Take my offer. Join me in the fight for Pride Rock and your life will be spared. You will become King and rule the Pride Lands with Kovu! What a life you could have!"

With the last of his breath, Kamau opened his mouth. "I will never stand against my brother. I will never do what my father did. Simba is the one true King."

Zira glared and her eyes flashed fire for a moment. But just as quickly it resided, and the lioness rose to her paws, staring down at Kamau with a stone cold look. She looked at Kovu.

"Kill him."


	10. Salvation by the Kings

**A/N: **I'm baaaaack! Sorry everyone, I know it's been a while. This one here took a while cuz I was having massive writer's block. But it's over so woot! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**X**

**Salvation by the Kings**

Kamau just stared up at Kovu, his eyes bearing no look of fear or shame. He gasped several times for breath, but made no struggle against the other lion's hold. It was his time, he concluded. The Kings were bringing him to them. He smiled inwardly. It was no loss. He had accomplished his task and found his brother, there was no need for more. He realized he had no fear of death, only a pang of regret that he could not get to know Simba, or Nuka for that matter, any longer than had been permitted. His gaze met Kovu's, and suddenly he saw a flash of hesitance in the young lion's green eyes.

Kovu swallowed hard, a sharp glare showing down on Kamau. He raised his paw to deliver the final blow. Suddenly his paw began to tremble. He gritted his teeth. Could he really kill this lion? Would he really kill the only person that saw any good in him, who taught him of goodness and blessed him with the names of his parents? The lion who perhaps saved him from himself?

"What are you waiting for, Kovu?" Zira hissed. "Do it!"

Kovu's jaw began to tremble as he looked into Kamau's emotionless eyes, staring back up at him with no hint of anger or betrayal. He sealed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, trying desperately to make up his mind.

"DO IT NOW!!" Zira roared loudly.

One tear slid down Kovu's cheek as he looked sadly down at Kamau. He took a breath, and let his paw fall softly back to the ground, concealing his claws once again. He turned to Zira, a look of plain fury washed over his features, a slight breeze carrying his short mane over his diamond, blazing eyes.

"No."

Pure rage filled Zira's heart and indescribable hate washed over her, blazing in her fiery orbs and shining in her ragged sharp teeth. She roared loudly and charged at them, all the while her eyes glowing with hate and vengeance.

"IF YOU WON'T DO IT THEN I WILL!" she shrieked.

Kovu turned and unsheathed his claws, baring his teeth.

"I said NO!"

He shot towards her in rage and just as the two were about to make contact, an orange flash jumped between them, making them screech to a stop. It was Kamau.

"STOP!" the young lion cried. "Let it go, Kovu," Kamau said, turning to Kovu with a pleading look. "Let it be. Let them be."

Kovu glared angrily at Zira, but concealed his claws again and turned his back on them.

Zira was snarling furiously, her claws unsheathed and her teeth shining in the light of the moon.

"You filth," she hissed in menacing, demonic rage. You ungrateful little wretch! I could have let you DIE after Scar was killed! I could have left you to rot! But no, I took you in and raised you, taught you all of which you were born to be, and you betray me! You disgusting little bastard."

Kovu said nothing. He just stared at her, every fiber of his being screaming at him to leap at her and tear out her throat. Watch her blood shine under the stars. Throw her into the chasms of hell and hear her agonizing cries bleed through the earth and play as music to his ears. But he didn't budge, he only stared in plain fury.

"Stay with them, you belong with them," Zira snarled. "Though you won't be there long. Await the day, young ones. Await the day that the pride of the Outlanders will rain forth upon the Pride Lands, burying an old legacy into the ground, and reviving the glorious era that was Scar's. Wait for it...."

With that, Zira grunted at Vitani, and the two slunk back into the Outlands, tails twitching in agitation and rage.

Kamau turned to look at Kovu, who stared idly after them. He sat on his haunches and just stared in the direction they passed, saying nothing and giving no hint of his emotions.

Kamau sighed deeply, and looked to the east to see the sun begin to rise. The fiery disc was just visible over the high mountains, and began to paint the skies in a warm lavender. A slight breeze wafted his mane, and he could feel the warm embrace of Yetunde wash over him. He inhaled the sweet smelling air and smiled. Then turning, he looked at Kovu."

"Hey," Kamau said sitting next to him. "I think that was...very noble what you did. Very brave."

Kovu gave a slight sarcastic chuckle, not removing his stare from the ground. He smiled slightly.

"Brave eh? What's your definition of brave? Betraying your only home and family and putting yourself on their hit list?"

"No," Kamau smiled. "Doing what you believe is right, regardless of what others may tell you or expect of you. Standing up for truth and righteousness, and facing death with ease and calmness. That's bravery."

Kovu chuckled. "That's what you think of me?"

"Yes, in fact," Kamau replied. "You saved my life, Kovu. That's a debt I will be obliged to repay someday."

Kovu raised his head to look at him. "No, Kamau, it was me who was repaying a debt."

Kamau looked at him confusedly.

"Kamau, the night you found me alone on the border, I made the decision that I was gonna go to the old gorge. I decided that I didn't want my life anymore. One step over that cliff would end my suffering and give me peace. You found me, and you told me things that made my eyes clear again. You inspired me to keep going, and that I can do anything I choose to do, I'm not obligated to Zira's will."

Kamau smiled.

"I'm sorry, Kamau," Kovu said sadly. "Forgive me for what I did. Please."

Kamau smiled and looked Kovu in the eye.

"You acted on pride alone, Kovu. You did what you thought was expected of you. You have redeemed yourself. You discovered that you are under your own jurisdiction, not under the demand of others. For that, even the Great Kings have forgiven you."

Kovu smiled. "Salvation by the Kings..." he whispered under his breath.

The two heard a rustle, and turned to the brush. They saw a golden lion emerge, and Kamau smiled to see Tanabi.

"Ah, Tanabi!" he exclaimed. "You're just in time! The sun's about to rise! We can all watch it together."

Tanabi pinned his ears and narrowed his eyes. "I'd rather not sit around with an outsider," he replied coldly.

Kovu pinned his ears shamefully, and turned to head out. It was foolish to stay where he was not wanted. Perhaps he could find a suitable place to live....

"Wait," came Kamau's call.

Kovu stopped and turned to Kamau. Kamau looked over at Tanabi and brought them together. As he did so, he pulled over a small gourd, revealing it to the two lions.

"What is this Tanabi?" Kamau asked, pointing to the gourd.

Tanabi cocked his brow. "It's a gourd...."

"Yeah. What's it look like?"

Tanabi was quite confused. "It's round and hard. Doesn't look real appealing."

"What's inside it?"

"A juice. It's very sweet and tasty. Kinda makes up for the hard exterior you have to get through."

"Ah hah!" Kamau exclaimed. "See Tanabi? A gourd is hard and difficult to get through. But when you do, it's really satisfying isn't it?"

"Yeah," Tanabi replied.

"Tanabi, when you look at Kovu, all your taking the time to see is the hard exterior. You aren't paying attention to what's inside, nor are you taking the time to try and get to it. Look at Kovu for what he is, not what he looks like. Look at him, and tell me what you see in his eyes."

Tanabi turned and looked into Kovu's diamond green eyes, searching them. In his sad stare, Tanabi found remorse and regret. He pinned his ears shamefully.

"Forgive me, Kovu," Tanabi said sadly. "I'm sorry for what I said. I should have trusted you."

Kovu smiled. "It's alright. Thank you."

Kamau smiled at his friends. He walked between them. "Let's go up to that knoll, it's so relaxing just to watch the sun rise."

The three of them trotted up to the knoll, smiling and laughing. Tanabi began to wrestle with Kovu, but Kovu was quick and pinned him at the top of the knoll. They laughed heartily then calmed, watching the lavender sky evaporate into a fiery orange. Kamau sighed deeply, and rested a paw on Kovu's shoulder. Kovu smiled and looked over at Tanabi, resting a paw on his shoulder. Tanabi placed a paw on Kovu's shoulder and smiled at Kamau.

"Hey," Kovu said breaking the silence. "I say we take an oath."

"What kind of oath?" Tanabi asked.

"The oath of brothers," Kovu replied. "Let's vow to stick with each other and be loyal. Like brothers."

Tanabi and Kamau smiled.

"I think that's a great idea," Kamau said with a smile.

Smiling and nodding, Kovu took each of their right paws, and made a small cut in the center. A droplet of blood shown from each cut. Kovu was the first to raise his paw.

"Put your paw on my paw Kamau," Kovu said.

They touched paws together, and repeated the same procedure with each other. Tanabi smiled as did Kamau when the process was complete, and they all laughed.

"So we're brothers now?" Tanabi asked.

"Yeah," Kovu replied. "By blood and loyalty, we're brothers."

They all smiled at each other, then turned to face the sun which had now fully risen over the eastern hills. They watched it for a short time, in great tranquility and happiness, if only for a short while.

From the brush, Sarabi sat smiling, looking up at them. Her heart filled with love and pride as she watched them, and she looked into the skies.

"Thank you Mufasa. Thank you for watching over them."

With that, the lioness turned and headed back to Pride Rock, a new serenity borne into her heart and bringing a peaceful smile to her muzzle.

But from the other side of the knoll, another lioness sat watching. Vitani growled in anger at the display, and with a sharp snarl, turned and headed back to the Outlands. Zira would be enraged to hear this.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok I know that was sort of cheezy but I liked it. Hope you did too! Go ahead and review, telling me what you think! 


	11. The Advent of Glory

**A/N:** **Ok I know it's Christmas break and I haven't updated! I'M SO SORRY! There's no excuse for this one, I've been really lazy and I've just been procrastinating for way too long! Sorry to all my loyal reviewers who've been waiting so patiently, I hope this makes up for it! I am indebted to all of you who have followed this story and I hope that you are enjoying it! Ok enough blabbering here we go!**

* * *

XI  
The Advent of Glory

Kiara lay peacefully on a small mound east of Pride Rock, taking in the fresh scent of the acacia leaves. The past few days had proved remarkably well for the pride, with all being peaceful and orderly. Her father, though usually hesitant and unsure as a younger ruler, had become quite decisive and firm, proving that he was no pushover to be taken lightly. Since her uncle's arrival, she noticed how warm and radiant Sarabi's aurora began to show, and admired the liveliness and gaiety of a lioness as old as she was.

All seemed well, but the exterior of this peacefulness could not be believed in full. Beneath the shell, Kiara and her family knew of the impending war Zira and the Outsiders had begun to plot. Kovu's behavior often times seemed unsure and nervous, showing to her and her family that there was much left to fear. Zira's hatred for the pride had begun to grow and flourish in such a way that war was inevitable. Kovu's betrayal had assured that.

Kiara was startled when she heard light steps trod up behind her. She turned her head to see Kovu coming towards her pensively, his radiant green eyes flashing with such gentleness. She smiled as he approached and bid him to lay next to her. He did so and they sat quietly watching the skies. They said nothing for a few moments.

"Umm," Kovu began uneasily. "You know…you've grown very beautiful."

She smiled softly. "Thank you Kovu. Your mane is coming in well. It'll be lovely and thick," she said as she brushed the big tuft out of his eyes. She sighed as it only flopped back into place.

Again an awkward silence prevailed over the two. Kiara finally decided to break the silence.

"You never came back after that day," she said plainly.

Kovu was taken aback at this statement, but quickly hid his shock. "I…I didn't know if I could see you again."

Kiara shook her head. Kovu noticed her eyes beginning to fill with tears, and he quickly began to worry. The entire time that he had been there, Kiara had looked at him almost fearfully, not with the same love and carefree vivacity that had once attracted him to her. She had been so sure that she wanted to do it…she had told him it would be ok, that everything would be all right. And he had wanted to do it…they were both so sure. But how can two adolescents be so sure about something like that? Then the young lion began to wonder.

"Kiara?" he asked urgently.

She didn't look at him, but he began to see the waving trails of tears slide down her cheeks. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"Kiara…" he said softly as he gently scooted closer. "Kiara…was there a cub?"

She didn't say anything. She could barely speak. She looked into his eyes pleadingly almost, and within her eyes he saw shame of an immeasurable size.

"Yes…" she whimpered after a moment.

He turned his head away and pressed his eyelids shut. He took a deep breath and wrapped his paw around her, resting his head against the ground next to hers. He waited. He knew she would speak when the time was right, and until that moment and rubbed her back softly.

"She was beautiful…" Kiara whispered softly. "The most beautiful cub in the world. Nobody knew about her except me. I started getting these cramps and I didn't know what they were….then my stomach started getting bigger. I was so scared…I wasn't even a lioness yet. My time came too soon…I was too scared to tell anyone, so I ran off into the fields to a place I was sure no one would find me. I gave birth after a few hours. Oh Kovu…she looked just like you. She had your pelt and my eyes. But it was too soon for her, and the Kings took her from me after only a few minutes…only long enough to name her."

Kovu's eyes had begun to swell with tears at this realization. He swallowed hard. "And…what did you name her?"

She smiled. "I called her Ashiki…because I'd always love her. Just as I loved you…."

Kovu smiled and nuzzled her gently. "She must've been beautiful. Just like you. And you know what? I think Ashiki came to us for a reason. To remind us that there will always be love, and that it wasn't our time yet."

She nodded and put a paw on his. "You would have loved her…I know it."

Sarabi trudged quietly along the gravel path, and sighed deeply as the sun began its descent. She smiled warmly as the last rays of warmth greeted her aging body in a gentle embrace.

"Oh Mufasa…" she said with a smile.

She walked along quietly, wincing slightly at the pain in her joints. She shook her head lightly.

"It looks like these old bones are more feeble than they look," she said with a sigh.

It was true, Sarabi was certainly not the lioness she once was. She retained her regal build and emotion, but her strength was in rapid decline and her energy began to wean more and more. She felt the days begin to grow shorter, and the nights grow longer and longer. A full nights rest didn't sustain her any longer. She awoke with aching pains in her joints, and sore muscles would throb continually. The pride constantly suggested that she retire from her duties within the hunting party, but she continually refused. Though Nala was the leader of the hunting party, Sarabi had never left. She was still one of the top huntresses and was not willing to surrender her title to easily. But more and more her hunts began to fail, and she became less and less likely to take down a potential meal.

As Sarabi carefully observed the cloud linings, she heard the leaves brush behind her. She pricked up her ears and searched the sound. It wasn't familiar. She pinned her ears and whirled her head to face her adversary. Springing from the brush was a tan young lioness. She had crystal blue eyes and a tuft of fur hanging over her eyes. Her bones showed conspicuously through her pelt, and her claws were extended. Sarabi recognized that it was Vitani, Kala's firstborn.

"Vitani!" she cried.

The lioness said nothing, only continued stalking towards her with same angry glare. Sarabi stepped gingerly backwards to avoid her, but was startled by several loud roars that came up behind her. She had no time to react as she felt a series of claws dig into her shoulder blades and pull her down. She cried out in agony and struggled against her attackers but it failed. She looked up to see two outlanders pinning her to the ground and glaring down at her menacingly. She glared and bared her teeth, but they only laughed.

"So," Vitani said. "Here before me is the ever regal former Queen herself. The Great Sarabi lying here at my mercy. Who would've thought?"

Sarabi looked fearfully up at her. "Vitani why are you doing this!? You don't have to! You aren't obligated to!"

"Yes I am," Vitani replied darkly. "I have a higher authority to serve."

"No you don't!" Sarabi cried. "Zira isn't your mother, Vitani! You aren't obligated to do anything!"

"She took me in," Vitani said with a hiss. "She raised me. Gave me a home. Gave me a purpose. My parents never did that. They were fools who failed in raising my brother and I! They were nothing!"

"NO!" Sarabi pleaded. "Zira has told you lies Vitani! It isn't true!"

Vitani said nothing as she motioned for them to slit her throat.

"I knew your parents!" Sarabi cried at last.

Vitani stopped and looked Sarabi in the eyes. She nodded to the lionesses to stop and just hold her down. Vitani slunk close to her and sat next to her, bending her head towards the old lioness.

"What do you know about my parents?" Vitani asked darkly.

"They weren't what Zira said they were!" Sarabi said urgently. "Your mother was a beautiful lioness named Kala, and one of my best friends. Your father was a wonderful lion, a rogue named Sekou. They loved you very much Vitani…."

Vitani stared down at her emotionless. "How did they die?"

Sarabi glared. "They were killed by the very same lion you swore to avenge! Your father tried to retake this pride for us when Scar had thrown it into ruin. He had him slaughtered at the paws of a mountain of hyenas. Then he killed your mother after you were born! He ordered that you be separated and raised by Zira, to become the heirs of his line!"

Vitani glared and stared at the ground.

"Kala had another cub before you!" Sarabi continued. "Back in Mufasa's time! When Scar took over he slaughtered all the cubs born under my mate. Your half brother before you was among the dead!"

Vitani shot a violent stare at Sarabi and gritted her teeth before roaring "LIAR!"

She struck the lioness in the face and watched her wince in shock at the pain. Sarabi gasped for breath and coughed abruptly, shaking her head to clear the dizziness.

"You lie Sarabi! You're trying to poison me against my mother!"

"What proof do you need Vitani!?" Sarabi cried as she held back tears. "I saw your father die! I was there when you were taken from your mother, and I tried to save you! You can't believe Zira!"

"Who do I believe then!?" Vitani yelled back. "You!? The mother of the one I've been trained to kill? It doesn't work that easy old one. My life has been training for this day, the day we would reclaim this land and be able to return home. I can't, I won't let that go to waste."

Sarabi said nothing and just looked away from her. "Then I won't keep you from your goal Vitani," she said in a defeated tone. "Do what you came here to do."

Vitani looked at her coldly, but never raised a paw against her. "No," she replied. "I have other plans for you."

She looked up at the lionesses holding Sarabi down and grunted. "Take her to my mother! Tell her Vitani sends a grand gift."

The nodded curtly to her and each grabbed her by a scruff of her on her shoulders and dragged her off. Vitani smiled smugly and turned out into the Pride Lands.

Over at the waterhole, Kamau sat curiously looking at his reflection, with Tanabi cleaning himself not far off. He sighed deeply as he heard the slightest rustle in the brush, and ducked his head just in time as Kovu sprang forward. The young lion flew over his head and splashed into the waterhole, soaking Kamau.

"Damn!" he yelled. "So much for trying not to get wet!"

Tanabi laughed heartily and shook his head.

The three turned their heads as they saw Simba run towards them briskly, his flowing mane brushing over his face. He skidded to a halt and looked at them urgently.

"Have any of you seen Sarabi?" he asked. "I can't find her anywhere! She's been gone all day!"

"No," Kamau said uneasily. "I thought she was with you!"

"I thought she was with you!" Simba replied.

"Well you all suck at babysitting an old lioness if that's how you're solving it," came a sly response.

Everyone turned their heads to see Vitani emerge from the brush with a smug smile set on her lips. Kovu growled a warning but Simba extended a paw, urging that he be silent.

"Where is she Vitani?" Simba asked coldly.

Vitani smirked. "She's currently under our hospitality," she replied sarcastically. "And it will be staying that way for a while."

"Vitani leave Sarabi out of this!" Kovu cried. "It's not her you want! It's me, I betrayed the Outlanders!"

"No it isn't you we want!" Vitani growled angrily. She whirled her head towards Simba and Kamau, standing side by side. "It's _them._"

Simba and Kamau glared angrily at the smug young lioness, and Kamau twitched his tail in an agitated way.

"Come to the western gorge before the sun reaches the tip of the western mountain," Vitani said darkly. "If you want to see Sarabi alive, you will renounce your title as King before the Outlanders and surrender your lands freely. If not, Sarabi will be dealt with accordingly."

Simba glared at her and bared his teeth, bearing a greater hate in his heart than he'd ever known.

"See you there," Vitani replied with a smirk.

With that she disappeared behind the brush, leaving the four males speechless and cold with fear. Simba's blood ran cold, and he felt his paws begin to tremble as it hit him that his beloved mother was at the mercy of these ruthless killers. His heart began to pound as he saw her face in his head, her eyes wide with fear and her bloodcurdling scream rupture his eardrums.

_Mother…_

* * *

Well there's a weak cliffie.....ANYWAY I have some plans now for this, so you can expect that I shouldn't take as long to update, though don't be surprised if it doesn't come up too quick! I'll try and have it up as soon as I can though! Bye now! 


	12. Judgement at the Gorge

**A/N: Wow I can just imagine how angry you're all at me right now. I'm so sorry this took so long. I started writing it like 2 months ago and I just never got to it because I was so busy. But it's Spring Break and I have no other work to do so I managed to get this in finally. The next chapter will probably be the last, and considering these circumstances, I will do my very best to have the next chapter up before my break is out. Thanks so much to all my loyal reviewers! If it weren't for you guys and the high demand to get this story completed, I wouldn't even have finished it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

XII

Judgment at the Gorge

Sarabi fell to the ground hard and cried in agony at Zira's swipe. Zira stared down emotionlessly, the towering gorge blanketing her in shadow. The sun was close to the western mountains, and within a few minutes, the deadline would pass.

Sarabi gritted her teeth and looked into Zira's eyes. The angry lioness prepared to strike her again, but thought better of it. Vitani sat a little further back on a small rock, the same rock Mufasa had placed Simba on before being whisked back into the stampede long ago. Around her was the pride of outlanders, lying around impatiently and frustration mounting on each of them. Vitani pinned her ears as she sat in contemplation of what Sarabi had said to her. For so long Zira had trained her to hate Simba, Sarabi, and the like, for they were the rebellious fools that had ended Scar's rule over Pride Rock.

But what Sarabi said…was it true? The old lioness never even raised a paw to fight at her kidnapping. She was no young fighter, but everyone knew that the old lioness had fight left in her, she always did. She never raised a claw in defense, she used only words and in her melodic voice that seemed to make Vitani tremble. It was a voice of motherly concern and love, a voice unfamiliar to the outlander. But she knew she liked it. And in her trek back to the western gorge, she wished she had grown up with someone like that.

"Well Sarabi," Zira sneered. "You lie there alone, without any of my guards restraining you. You're welcome to stand and fight me. Why do you not stand and do so? Why do you embrace the ground on which you lay before me?"

Sarabi said nothing.

Zira bent low, and met Sarabi's eyes. "Sarabi I will give you a chance to save yourself, and your family. Say the correct answer and I will spare your life, and should Simba refuse my offer, I will see to it that your family leaves the Pride Lands safely and unharmed."

Sarabi still said nothing.

"Tell me Sarabi," Zira said with a grin. "Who is the rightful King of Pride Rock?"

Sarabi looked up, and gazed into Zira's fiery eyes. Her face was emotionless. After a moment she averted her gaze back to the ground. She then outstretched her paw, and revealed a single claw. Zira raised an eyebrow as she saw Sarabi begin to draw in the dirt. Zira sat, and observed Sarabi's drawing. After a moment she began to recognize it. It was the image in Rafiki's tree, the picture the old mandrill had drawn of Simba with a fiery auburn mane. The symbol of Simba's kingship. As she finished, she drew a line over the top of his head, a symbol of the crown passed to him by his ancestors.

"This," Sarabi said as she finished, "Is the rightful King."

Zira bared her teeth as her eyes blazed fire, and she roared in anger. She raised her paw to strike the lioness. But was stopped suddenly by a ragged paw holding her back. She turned to see Vitani standing there glaring, keeping her paw tightly within her grip.

"What are you doing?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Let her be," Vitani said. Just as she was about to step forth in the lioness' defense, she stopped. She didn't have the courage. "When Simba gets here…wait till he gets here. Then he can watch the death of his mother just like he did his father."

Zira's glare quickly morphed into a conniving smile. She nodded and patted Vitani's shoulder.

"A grand idea, Vitani," she said. "You truly make up for your brother's incompetence."

Vitani smiled somewhat sadly, but quickly hid it. The last thing she needed was Zira on her case.

A loud roar interrupted the scene and the lionesses whirled to the source. Jumping over the steep incline and sliding to the floor of the gorge, was Simba. Following close behind was Kamau, Kovu, and Tanabi roaring loudly. Simba stood firm in front of Zira and Vitani, while the other three lions took up the rear behind him. A chorus of roars followed, and the outlanders looked to see Simba's pride slide down and take their place behind the King.

"Well look who's arrived!" cried Zira with mock enthusiasm. "King Simba and his band of loyal followers! How good of you to come, and what luck! Just before the deadline should come to pass!"

Simba bared his teeth.

"I suppose you're here to make your official resignation," Zira continued. "Or, you may be here to see Sarabi's execution! Which will it be?"

Simba raised his head from it's poised position, and stared at the outlanders who had taken their places behind Zira. They stood poised for attack, teeth bared and claws extended. Simba looked to see his mother pinned to the ground with Vitani standing over her. Her claws were extended and pressed against the old lioness' throat.

Simba was about to speak when he heard his mother's voice intervene.

"Simba, don't you dare relinquish the throne!" she yelled. "If all you have to lose is me, then refuse to submit!"

"QUIET SLUT!" Zira yelled as she struck Sarabi across the face.

Simba roared and charged after the lioness, screaming in anger in rage. Several lionesses came in front of him, and Simba watched in terror as Zira grabbed Sarabi by her neck.

"If you lay so much as a _claw _on me," she hissed. "I'll break her worthless neck."

Simba swallowed hard and stared helplessly at his mother lying prostrate before the vengeful lioness. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to lunge, to tear out Zira's throat and relish at the taste of her blood in his mouth. To dismantle her limb from limb, and toss her remains into the dark abyss that was the home of the buzzards. But he held his ground reluctantly. Because he alone knew, that the forces willing his attack on Zira, were the very forces his own Uncle had borne. The very forces that had killed him.

"What's your choice, Simba?" Zira asked. "We don't have all day."

Simba stood erect as he remained blocked by the outlanders, and took a deep breath. He looked back at his pride, looking eagerly at him as they awaited his decision. There were some powerful forces at work now, and he could feel it in the tension that rose above them all. Whatever he said next, would change the course of the Pride Lands forever. It all came down to this: surrender the Pride Lands to their old wasteland ways under Zira, or behold the execution of his mother. He knew what his father would have wanted. He knew what Sarabi wanted. But what about him? What did he want? He wasn't even sure anymore. In truth, the last thing he needed was to see his mother be murdered as well.

As he was about to speak, he heard his mother's unmistakable battle cry erupt from her lungs as she rose in a furious storm and hurtled Zira to the ground. Simba didn't even pause to think before rushing into the scene and clawing at the sea of outlanders that burst forth. Behind him, the Pride Landers erupted into a mass of fangs and tore after the rebels. Tanabi hurled forth roaring loudly and unsheathed a vicious rage onto several lionesses, striking them dead. Kovu followed in suit as well as Kamau, both tearing into the fray in a vicious onslaught.

Simba struck two lionesses tearing into his path and swiped at a third following behind. He felt jagged fangs sink into his shoulder and he cried out in pain. He whirled his head and latched onto his attacker, crushing her skull in his powerful jaws. As he turned to face another foe, he felt a series of claws dig into his back, sliding downward across his spine. He yelled loudly at the searing pain. He felt blood begin to seep over his flank but he did his best to ignore it. Turning to face the outlander, he felt the claws release and the lioness was tossed back. He saw Kiara land on her and break her neck with one swipe of the paw. He smiled at her as he panted, and she smiled back, nuzzling him as she went past towards several other outlanders.

Kamau, fighting off several lionesses, turned to see his mother locked in battle with Nuka, after the young lion stepped between she and Zira. Nuka clawed Sarabi in the face and she fell back, temporarily stunned. Nuka saw an opportunity and leapt at the lioness viciously swiping at her. She managed to regain her wit and grabbed one of his paws in her mouth. She flung her head back using all her strength, and tossed Nuka over her shoulder. He flew and landed with a thud against the ground, sliding a ways back. He struggled to his feet and grit his teeth as he limped on the paw she had grabbed.

"You dirtbag!" he yelled angrily. "I'm gonna rip you apart!"

Kamau slid in between them and glared angrily at Nuka. "Not before I rip you first."

"You want some of this big guy?" Nuka hissed in a conniving tone. "Come and get it."

Kamau roared as he charged. "Your ass is mine!"

The two lions collided with such force that they were forced back. Kamau regained his footing and with one huge swipe, struck Nuka square in the jaw. Nuka fell backwards but quickly rose to his feet, continuing to favor his injured paw. Kamau ran back after him and pounced, landing on Nuka and causing him to fall flat on his back. He struggled against Kamau's greater weight, but his weakened and starved body was no match against the rogue's. Kamau attacked him swipe after swipe, and Nuka just shut his eyes and yelled out at each painful swipe.

Sarabi looked over at her son beating down mercilessly on the half starved lion. Her heart began to swell with sadness as she looked at Nuka's pain stricken face. Blood was oozing from a cut on his eye, and his other eye had been swollen shut. Staring hard at him, Sarabi realized that Kamau was literally beating him to death.

Sarabi bounded over and held Kamau's paw before it could crash down once again on Nuka's battered head. Nuka was breathing hard, and he struggled to look up into Sarabi's eyes. When their eyes met, Sarabi was overcome with memories of Nuka in his cubhood. The nights he was struck by Scar, and mounted with such painful insults that she wondered how he could bear it. She remembered the night she rescued him from Scar's wrath, protecting him under her paw as he tore forth in a blind rage. She even remembered those nights long ago, when she found him alone outside the cave, crying to be let back in where it was warm. And how she would take him into her paws and rock him to sleep, singing gently and licking away his tears. And this is what it all had come to.

Nuka must've remembered as well, because his gaze at Sarabi was one of regret and terror. He swallowed hard, and his breathing became even more labored. Sarabi bent her head to his, and licked the blood off his face. He was trembling due to his labored breath, but irregardless he looked up at her with such gratitude and maybe even love. She placed her paw gently behind his head to support him as he opened his mouth to speak.

"What kind of…f-fool am I to…to…attack m-my m-mother?" he stuttered.

Sarabi swallowed back tears and before she could say anything, she felt his head go limp and fall back to the ground. Kamau gritted his teeth as he stepped gently off him. Sarabi bent her head towards his, and took a deep breath. His one eye still unswollen remained opened staring into the emptiness of death, so Sarabi took her paw and gently closed it over.

Kamau stepped back shakily, then looked up at Sarabi.

"My God…" he whispered in a horrified tone. "My God, what have I done?"

Sarabi looked over at him, ears pinned in sadness but also concern. She was stunned to see Kamau fall prostrate before her, burying his head in her paw.

"Please forgive me mother!" he said. "I was blinded! I killed him! I'm so sorry!"

Sarabi looked down at him as he bent his head in shame. Grief consumed him like a beast does its prey and he lay there in mourning. Sarabi put a paw to his head.

"Anger builds like a fire, Kamau," she said sadly. "And as it does, it destroys without thinking. Like fire, anger is a blind killer."

He just kept his gaze diverted from hers and stared at the ground. The fighting raged behind them. Sarabi took her paw and put it below his chin, raising his head.

"You put the fire out, Kamau," she said with a smile. "The damage is done. But the fire is out."

She licked his muzzle and he smiled warmly at her. As she helped him get to his paws, they heard a cry of anguish and looked to see Zira race towards Nuka limp and motionless body.

"NUKA!" she cried as she slid to a stop. "NUKA! Answer me!"

She shook his body, desperate to get him to rise, but rise he would not. She pinned her ears in sadness, and her eyes glossed over in fresh tears. "No…."

She lowered her head and brought it over his body. She took a deep breath and forced the tears back as she stroked Nuka's sparse mane. She mumbled words of kindness and love for him, and something about it made Sarabi's fur stand on end. As Zira continued to stroke him, everyone noticed the battle had ceased, and everyone had turned to look at the fallen son of Zira. As Zira continued to coo and speak in a mumbled tone, Sarabi's anger suddenly poured out.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SO KINDLY OF HIM?" she roared angrily. "How dare you speak such love of him as he lies there in _death? _All the times in his youth when you pushed him out of the cave, and let his father _strike _him for being weak! You call yourself his _mother. _You were no more of a mother to him than Scar was his father! Nor were you such to Kovu and Vitani."

Zira looked up and a fiery glaze had replaced her sorrowful stare. Her eyes burned red with hatred as she stared at Sarabi.

"_Do not _speak to me of _my son _as I mourn him," she said coldly, with a demonic tone that chilled the lions at the scene.

"He was not your son," Sarabi replied icily as she stared at Zira. "He was too good to be your son."

Zira bared her teeth, and managed to resist the temptation to shoot forth at the old lioness.

"Come here and say that," Zira hissed with a furious rage.

"I wouldn't mind at all," she replied darkly.

Zira stood up, but the same fiery stare had not left her. "You're digging your own grave."

Sarabi stood tall and prepared for battle. "Your mate dug it for me a long time ago."

Simba leapt forward with Tanabi and Kovu at his sides. Kamau took his place next to them and they stared Zira down.

Zira growled, but instead of attacking Sarabi, she looked over at the males. Sarabi had not killed Nuka. She knew that for a fact. She had secretly loved the young lion as her own son. One of the males had done it.

"Which one of you killed him?" Zira asked icily as she looked at them.

None of them spoke for a moment. They each stared at each other, waiting for somebody to step forward. Kamau wasted no time. He took a step towards Zira, and looked her square in the eye.

"I did."

Zira stared in shock at Kamau's confession. She didn't speak for a moment. She swallowed, then looked into the young lion's eyes with such a fierce hatred that it could be felt.

"You…you killed your own _brother?_" she hissed.

"Yes. I will not deny what I've done."

"Then you must pay for your deed," Zira said coldly. "You will pay for Nuka's blood."


	13. Revelations

**A/N: I'd like to give a big thank you to all my loyal reviewers for being so patient with me! Now that it's summer break, I'm finally going to have some more free time to do my writing! Here is the second to last chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter XIII  
Revelations**

Sarabi's face fell and her blood ran cold as she saw Zira begin to encircle her son. Kamau said and did nothing as she did so, he only stared at her, muscles tensed.

"Did you think that was noble, Kamau?" Zira hissed with hatred. "Did you think that was heroic? Just what exactly _were _you thinking?"

Kamau still said nothing. The hurt in his heart was still bulging. It was true. He had killed his own brother. Even if it was his half brother.

"I…I'm sorry," Kamau said quietly.

Zira stopped encircling at this. Suddenly, she roared in pure fury and hatred, glaring at Kamau with piercing eyes.

"SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY?" Zira shrieked as she came inches from his face. "You have killed your own flesh and blood, and the best you have to say is that you're sorry? You're more pathetic than I thought!"

Kamau bowed his head in shame. Suddenly, the rage from Zira's eyes evaporated, and was replaced with a knowing and conniving smile. She began to encircle him again.

"You know, Kamau," Zira began, her voice calm. "There was another deed such as this one that was committed, many years ago in this very kingdom. In fact, in the very place in which we now stand!"

Simba's body instantly tensed, and Sarabi's ears pinned.

"No…" she whispered.

Zira turned her head. "Oh yes," she replied with a malicious grin. "A lion was murdered on this very soil. Over yonder, the grass marks his deathbed." She pointed to the cushion of grass further down the trail.

Kamau swallowed hard. He began to tremble. Hard as he tried, he could not break the fear of what he knew was coming.

"The lion was a king!" Zira exclaimed. "A king who did not love his brother as he should have. That king ignored him, waited for whatever fate the gods had to befall him. His brother was shamed and saddened by the lack of love. Do you know what the king's brother did?"

By this time, a lone tear fell down Kamau's cheek. "He…he killed him…."

Zira smiled. "That's right," she replied maliciously. "And do you know who that lion was?"

Simba had had it. He roared at the top of his lungs and charged in to help his brother. But before he could reach him, the outlanders stepped in and blocked his path.

"Don't listen to her, Kamau!" Simba yelled as they held him back. "Don't listen to her!"

"IT WAS YOUR FATHER!" Zira roared as she came an inch from his muzzle.

"NO!" Kamau said as he collapsed to the ground. "I'M NOT LIKE HIM! I'M NOT LIKE HIM!"

"Oh but you are!" Zira yelled as she bent close to him. "You bear the same malice and darkness in your heart that Scar had! The same will and determination to kill! You are a murderer!"

"NOO!" Kamau sobbed as he buried his face into the ground.

Sarabi screamed and charged into the fray, crashing through the lionesses and getting to her son. Tanabi, Kovu, and Kiara bolted forward and pinned Zira to the ground. Simba broke through the lioness barrier and also came to Kamau, lying pitifully in the dirt.

Sarabi lay down next to her son and wrapper her paws around him. She lay her head atop his mane and nuzzled him.

"My son," she whispered as she stroked his mane. "You are not your father. You are not like him. Your father was not always the lion that he had once been."

Zira wrestled with her captors. "Don't you poison him, Sarabi!" she yelled angrily.

Sarabi ignored her and went on. "He was once a very noble, and selfless lion who loved nothing more than to be in the company of those he held dear, and this included his brother. Your uncle loved him very much. It was your uncle's attaining of the kingship that sent Scar into his madness. The hate and envy consumed him, and he was transformed."

Kamau was silent.

"But perhaps Kamau, you do bear one of your father's traits."

Kamau looked up at her when she said this. His eyes were wide, like that of a cub's.

Sarabi smiled. "His nature. His nature before his madness. I see so much of it in you. It surrounds you like an aura."

Zira roared. "HIS NATURE? That's what you call it Sarabi? You must be outside your mind if you think he bore nature such as _that_!" she spat, pointing a claw at Kamau.

Sarabi stood and smiled. Simba made a motion to attack her, but she put her paw up to stop him. She then took a few steps towards the struggling lioness.

"You really never knew Scar before his change, did you Zira?"

"What?" she hissed.

Sarabi smirked. "You never thought anything of Scar when we were cubs," she said. "Whenever we ran out to play, you never followed. Whenever Scar tried to get you to play hide-and-go-seek or tag, you always called him a name or cuffed him to get rid of him. Now I'm beginning to understand your sudden affection towards him."

Zira glared. "What are you talking about?" she growled.

"When Scar began to go mad, you started hanging around him more and more. Soon the both of you became inseparable. I have since understood that he always loved you, but you never felt the same way." Sarabi stood tall and took a few steps towards the mad lioness. "That is, until he told you that you could be queen! You never loved him until he offered you power and fame! That's all you ever thought about! All you ever cared about was yourself!"

"LIAR!" Zira shrieked with rage. "I loved Scar! He was my mate, the father to my children, and my king! I would have done anything for him! I'm fighting in his name! To regain his legacy, to resume his line!"

"I do not believe that is the case," Sarabi countered smugly. "I think it's your selfish thinking at work again. Yes, in the end I believe you did love Scar. But this isn't about Scar anymore, Zira. It's about you. You want something back that was never yours to begin with."

Zira had had it. Still trapped by the lions, she whirled her head over to Vitani.

"Vitani! Get them!" she roared angrily.

Vitani looked over at her mother then back at Simba, Sarabi, and Kamau. She hesitated. It just didn't feel right.

"Vitani!" Zira roared again. "Don't you go soft on me too! You know what Simba did! He killed your parents, and he killed your foster father!"

"WHAT?" Sarabi roared furiously. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Zira instantly realized her mistake. She gritted her teeth angrily.

Sarabi instantly set her gaze on the troubled Vitani. "Is this what she told you, Vitani? Did she tell you that Simba killed them?"

Vitani glared, but nodded.

Sarabi shot a vicious glare at Zira, then looked back at Vitani with her gentle expression. "Vitani, Zira has filled your head with lies. Your parents were not killed by my son."

Vitani stared up at her confusedly, with a hint of hostility still present in her eyes. Sarabi looked at her pitifully.

"I was very good friends with your mother, Vitani," Sarabi said.

Vitani was stunned at this. Kovu looked over at Sarabi with the same shock, which caused the old lioness to look his way. Zira roared angrily.

"Don't listen to her! She's out of her mind! She's as mad as your parents had been!"

Sarabi ignored her. "Your mother was a beautiful lioness named Kala, one of my best friends," she said as she looked at the two lions. "She was a very strong, determined lioness. Indeed, she did have a cub before you, a son that was killed by your supposed 'foster father.'" Sarabi let those last words roll off her tongue with much sarcasm and malice. "Your half brother was not even 2 weeks old when he was killed. But your mother remained strong. Over time, she met a passerby rogue, a strong, yet kind lion named Sekou, your father. Those times in the Pride Lands were bad, and your father offered to help us dethrone Scar the tyrant. However he was killed in his attempt, and Kala fell into another depression."

Vitani and Kovu were still in utter shock at what Sarabi was telling them. Zira tried to scream, but Kiara held her down and Tanabi put a paw to her mouth to keep her silenced.

Sarabi smiled. "But before his death, your father had come together with your mother, at which point you were conceived. When it came time, I helped your mother with the birth and kept you all safe. But you were discovered by Scar and Zira." Sarabi felt empowering hate flood her heart as the memory became fresh in her mind. "They decided to punish your mother by stealing you away and making you the heirs of their kingdom." Sarabi growled deep in her throat. "They made it a goal to teach you to hate your parents. But your mother wouldn't have it, and the two of us tried to save you both from them. But we failed, and your mother was killed. But she loved you, despite what Zira tells you. You were her world. And though your father never met you, he loved you with the same intensity. You must believe me! That is the truth!"

Vitani and Kovu were stunned into utter silence. Kovu suddenly smiled eyes wide, looking away from everyone. A single tear rolled down his cheek. It was soon followed by another. And another. A sense of relief filled his soul, knowing he at last knew the story of his parents. The true story. He looked over at his sister and braced himself, hoping that she too would believe. Vitani's face remained emotionless. She truly did not know who to believe. Kovu trotted to her and nuzzled her.

"Vitani…" he whispered gently. "All our lives we've been wondering about our past. I know you've never truly believed Zira, despite how you've made it look. We have to believe Sarabi. Zira's mad and you know it."

Vitani still couldn't look up and face her brother. She knew he was right. She just didn't have it in her to beg his forgiveness for how she'd treated him over the years. He was the only one that had stood up against what Zira told them, while she being the weaker spirited one, had believed everything. She joined Zira in taunting him. She helped her beat him to near death. And when he cried for her help, she would not. All this time, she thought they were fighting for a just cause. But in the end, she came to realize that they were fighting to save the legacy of the same one that had destroyed their own.

Kovu sensed this, and with a paw, raised her head to his.

"I love you, my sister. I always have, and nothing now, nor from our past, will change that. I will always have it in my heart to forgive you."

With a broken smile, Vitani buried her head in Kovu's mane. He embraced her and the two wept silently, yet joyously. Their past had officially been unveiled to them.

Sarabi, Simba, and Kamau smiled at the two of them, but quickly noticed the stares of the other outlanders. Kamau was preparing himself for attack, but his brother stopped him. Kamau looked at him curiously. Simba nodded towards them, and Kamau understood. The outlanders bore no expression of hate, but rather, one of disbelief. It was then that Sarabi realized that Zira had been poisoning them as well!

"So," one outlander growled as she looked over at Zira. "This whole time, you were raising these two to redeem a lion that killed their parents?"

"It wasn't only Scar!" said another. "She killed them as well!"

"Think about it, sisters!" cried a third. "We haven't even taken into account that Scar murdered _his own brother _for the throne! What are we doing, fighting to redeem a murderous tyrant? Zira has lied to us about everything!"

Zira had managed to free her mouth at last. "NO! They lie, my sisters! Don't listen to them! They are trying to poison you!"

"Like you?" growled Vitani, looking over from where she sat with Kovu.

Zira gritted her teeth, then looked over at Kovu, who bore a look of such malice and hatred, that for the first time in so long, Zira felt afraid. Kovu rose, and approached her, claws extended, teeth bared.

"All these years," Kovu hissed as he continued forward. "These years that you've beaten me, lied to me, cursed me, and tried to kill me…"

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

"You _murderer,_" Kovu snarled as he continued forward. "I'll make you pay…."

Kovu suddenly lunged forward and roared savagely. Tanabi went wide eyed as he noticed his friend coming towards them. He lunged in front of Kovu, holding him back.

Kovu roared and struggled against Tanabi, clawing past him as he tried to reach Zira. However with Tanabi off her, Zira had a chance. She struck Kiara in the face and escaped, tearing after Sarabi.

"YOU'VE RUINED ME!" she screamed she lunged at Sarabi. But before she could reach her, Kamau jumped in and shoved her back. He growled and prepared to fight, but Sarabi placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Let her come to me, Kamau," she said gently. "She has been waiting for this far too long. And so have I."

"But mother," Kamau countered as he looked back at her.

Sarabi smiled, and it silenced him. "Let a couple of old lionesses settle their score, my son," she said.

Kamau sighed deeply, and stepped away from Zira. Sarabi smiled and licked his cheek. Beside him sat her eldest son Simba, looking at her worriedly. She nuzzled him, then stepped back to look at both her sons. She smiled proudly. Both paid homage to their fathers in the way they looked. For a moment, she felt like she was standing before her true loves, Mufasa and Taka. Sighing, she turned and faced the mad lioness.

"The time is now, Zira."

Zira grinned, then looked at everyone crowding the scene. She roared.

"EVERYBODY GET BACK!"

With growls of displeasure and disgust, everybody stepped back. Kovu, Vitani, Kiara, Tanabi, Simba, Nala, and Kamau all retreated to a rock jutting out of the gorge wall and sat on it. Everyone else just got as far back as the walls, and waited.

"Let's make something of this battle, Sarabi," Zira said with a grin. "Let's say… ownership perhaps?"

Sarabi glared. "No matter what this battle means to you, I will not sacrifice the Pride Lands."

"Perhaps you wont," Zira said smugly. "But with your death, I can make things happen. Once you're out of the way, there's no telling what I can do next! You best brace yourself Sarabi! Death is a tricky thing."

"I should say the same to you," Sarabi replied coldly.

With that, the two lionesses began to encircle each other. Their eyes remained fixed on the other, unmoving and unblinking. Zira grinned maliciously, saliva dripping from her sharp, yellowed fangs. Her eyes blazed as she continued to stare down her opponent, and her muscles tensed with anticipation.

Sarabi encircled emotionlessly, with her firm, unmoving eyes glued to Zira's form. She took a deep breath, and let her gaze take a slight shift to the sky. There, she felt the presence of her beloved enshroud her, and a new strength began to surge in her old, tired bones.

In an instant, Zira was on her. Sarabi roared as she felt Zira's claws rake through her back, and she desperately tried to buck her off. Waving about wildly, Sarabi managed to toss Zira off her, and she flew into a gorge wall, landing with a thud. She grunted against the pain, then stood and went back after Sarabi. This time Sarabi was ready, and as Zira lunged, she too charged forward. They collided with such force, that they were pushed back from each other. Seeing that Zira was still stunned, Sarabi seized the opportunity and struck her hard in the face. Zira staggered back and clutched her cheek where she'd been struck. Seizing another opportunity, Sarabi struck her again, this time on the eye. With a roar Zira fell back and clutched her eye. Sarabi looked and examined her paw, seeing it caked in blood. Looking up, she saw Zira with a glare of menacing hate, and took a brief instant to notice that her left eye was completely gone, with only a bloody hole marking where it had been.

But Zira was not finished. She again charged at Sarabi, knocking her to the ground and pinning her. She struck her several times until Sarabi managed to kick her off with her hind legs. Zira fell, but was instantly up again. At this point, Sarabi grew worried. She had begun to tire, whereas her foe showed no signs of slowing. Alarmed, Sarabi came up with an idea. She continued to fight the lioness, while slowly easing herself towards the wall of the gorge. When she got to the wall, she saw a small stone jutting out from it. She looked back at Zira and swatted her hard. As she staggered back, Sarabi leapt up onto the jutted rock. She would lead Zira to the top of the gorge.

Blinded by rage, Zira followed. As Sarabi leapt up each stone, Zira would jump after her, trying to claw her each time. But each time she missed, and ended up being one stone behind her. Finally Sarabi reached the top and with one large leap, came upon the soft grass. She leapt back just in time as Zira followed, swiping at the air. Caked in her own blood, Zira bared her teeth and growled menacingly.

"You won't escape me this time!" she snarled.

The insane lioness tore after Sarabi, clawing her and biting her menacingly. Sarabi reached up with her front paws and grabbed her, tossing her to the ground beneath them. For barely a second, Zira left her neck vulnerable, and Sarabi caught it. With a deafening tear, Sarabi ripped through her neck, causing the lioness to scream in agony. Thinking it was all over, Sarabi leapt off her. But she was stunned to see what came next.

Zira uneasily came to her feet, with blood seeping down her neck, and every other part of her body. She revealed her stained yellow teeth as they dripped in blood, and she poised herself to strike. Sarabi realized that this lioness would go until her very last breath. The pain didn't matter to her anymore. Her mad determination clouded her vision, and all she could see or feel was Sarabi. All that mattered was her, and seeing her dead. Without that, Zira refused to surrender her spirit. And Sarabi understood this.

The old lioness looked from Zira to the gorge below them. At that moment, she understood what she had to do. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Running through her mind were the visions of her two sons, and their fathers. She remembered Simba's birth, and the tears of joy as she nuzzled him for the first time. She remembered burying her head in her husband's rich auburn mane as their son was presented. She remembered his death…and the terror of Scar's reign. She remembered the years that followed, and the birth of her second son. All of the happiness she felt as she rocked him in her paws, and the heartbreak she felt sending him away. But most of all, she remembered seeing her two sons together before she went into battle. And she knew that everything was going to be ok.

Sarabi smiled. Then looking over at Zira, she growled, and tensed her muscles. With a deafening roar, Sarabi raced towards the lioness at amazing speed, and before Zira could react, they had collided. Using all her strength from the lunge, Sarabi pushed the both of them over the edge of the gorge and into the abyss below.

The lions who had been watching the fight from below looked up in disbelief as the two lionesses fell downward. Kamau's jaw hung open. Simba's eyes went wide with terror and disbelief as he watched his mother fall. He saw his father again, screaming as he plummeted to his death.

He never though his mother would meet the same fate.

* * *

**Haha don't kill me everyone, Sarabi's not quite done yet! Uh oh! I've said too much! Anyway, next chapter will be up soon! Reviews appreciated!**


	14. Consummation At Last

**A/N: Here we go everyone, the final chapter to The Diamond Star Chronicles! Whew, what a year it's been writing this story! I hope you all enjoy it! Stay tuned at the end for some acknowledgements! But for now, enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Chapter XIV  
Consummation at Last**

Kamau shot like a bullet towards the falling lionesses, his mind racing wildly. If he could just get to Sarabi before she fell….

"Kamau NO! You'll be crushed!" Tanabi yelled as he leapt in front and forced him back. The two skidded to the ground and looked up just in time to hear the lionesses collide to the ground with a deafening thud.

Simba shielded his eyes as the massive upraising of dust clouded the area. Everyone coughed and hacked, desperately waving at the dust simply to breathe. Simba waved his paw madly as he searched for his children and mate. He sighed with relief to find Tanabi and Kamau lying against the ground, protecting each other from the dust. Not far off he could make out Kiara and Nala coughing up dust but otherwise unharmed.

Kamau quickly rose and bolted against the fog desperately searching out his mother. Simba joined him in the struggle and they desperately called Sarabi's name. As the fog began to clear, two figures, barely visible in the clouded dust, became apparent to them. The were lying almost 2 feet away from each other unmoving. Simba's eyes widened and his ears pinned against his head as he saw them. Kamau's jaw hung loosely as he looked forward, barely registering what he saw. At first, Simba did not want to go forward, he could not bear the thought of looking upon his mother lying dead in the dirt. The same dirt on which his father had died.

Somehow he found the courage to stumble forward, and Kamau followed closely behind. They first came upon Zira's form, lying motionless in the dirt. Her blood spilled across the ground, crawling slowly forward beyond her wretched form. Kamau took a moment to look at her, and her unmoving stare made him tremble. She was surely, and unmistakably dead.

Simba was the first to see Sarabi's battered body. He suddenly saw his father's body again, the fear he felt as he approached, and his stupid naivety for not realizing he was gone. How stupid he had been.

He came up behind her, and looked over to see her eyes barely open, but open nonetheless. Tears began to form in his eyes as he outstretched a paw, ready to close them.

"Simba! Wait!" Kamau said from next to him.

Simba looked at Sarabi's body. He could make out her faint breaths, and the slight rise and fall of her stomach. His eyes widened in disbelief as he beheld his mother, alive. Battered and broken, but alive.

Simba went around her and sat facing her, looking into her eyes. With her slight, yet laborious breaths, Sarabi still managed to lift her head barely a centimeter off the ground to look into the eyes of her sons. She forced a small, joyous smile as they looked upon her worriedly.

"Mom…." Simba whispered. "You…you survived! But how? That fall should have killed you!"

Sarabi lifted her head a little higher and swallowed hard, trying to find her voice. She took a deep, raspy breath to speak, but the pain of the inhale forced her to wince. All her ribs were broken and the pain was indescribable. Mentally shaking off the pain, Sarabi tried again.

"Yes Simba…so it seems indeed. But I'm afraid this victory will still come at a price."

Simba shook his head. "No! No it won't, mom! I know you're injured, but the lionesses and I can still carry you back home! Rafiki will mend your wounds and you'll recover! I know you will!"

Sarabi couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Simba…you bear the same naivety your father once had."

Simba bowed his head, and the long locks of his mane drifted over him. Sarabi weakly lifted her left paw-the only one unbroken-and lifted his chin. He sorrowfully met her gaze, with tears flowing down his muzzle.

"It's so refreshing," she said with a smile.

Simba took her paw into his own, and held it against his cheek. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes painfully.

"Mother..." he whispered. "Don't leave me here. Don't leave me like dad did."

Sarabi looked at him, almost in shock. "Simba…" she said in disbelief. "All this time since your father died, you've believed that he 'left' you? Don't you see? He never left!"

Simba said nothing.

Sarabi started again. "In body perhaps he is gone, but his spirit was forever forged into yours. You showed that in your victory over Scar. You showed it in the endless quest against Zira's tyranny. And…you showed it in the mercy you had for your brother."

Simba turned and looked at Kamau, sitting silently next to him. The lion was shifting uneasily on his haunches, unsure of himself and what was to come. The gaze of his half brother filled him with a sense of mystery, not knowing what was destined for him should their mother die. Yet when he saw Simba's weak, yet gentle smile, Kamau's fears were instantly washed away. This lion, his half brother, the King of the Pride Lands, loved him regardless of who his father was.

"Kamau…" Sarabi rasped looking at him. "I cannot tell you how truly, and deeply sorry I am for sending you away. I could have done something different. Maybe then Yetunde would not have died and you would not have suffered like this."

Kamau looked at her quizzically. "But Mother…you saved my life. Scar would surely have killed me otherwise. Don't trouble yourself like this…you aren't to blame."

Sarabi sighed painfully. "Kamau, understand that though your father was mad at the time of your birth, he was not always so. I loved him once….and I always did, even into his madness. Yet when he went mad, the lion I loved died. Your father died long before you were born, Kamau. Scar was not your father. Taka was."

Kamau nodded his head as tears welled in his eyes.

Sarabi smiled. "My sons…." she whispered. "My time is short. Perhaps you will not see me, but I will always be here to guide you. I go now to my father, the Great Kings, and my beloved Mufasa…in whose noble and regal company I will stand watching you. My sons, do not weep for what you have lost. Because in truth, nothing is lost, only gained. Look now to the future, and to your children, and to their children. For it is them that should be the cause of your tears, not those who came before you."

Simba still held his mother's paw tightly. "I love you mom…."

With her paw, Sarabi stroked Simba's mane. "I love you too Simba….my King."

Kamau placed his paw below her head and licked her forehead. She licked his muzzle, ignoring the pain it took to raise her head high enough. Then she gently lowered her head and rested it against the ground. Taking one deep breath, Sarabi closed her eyes and surrendered her spirit. And at last Sarabi, daughter of Johari and Chaka, mate of King Mufasa, mother of King Simba and Prince Kamau, and 4th Queen of the Pride Lands, ascended to the land of Aiheu and the Great Kings.

Encircled around the body of the former Queen, the members of the prides-Outlanders and Pride Landers alike-bowed their heads in respect as Rafiki, standing watch during the entire battle, approached the grieving brothers and put a hand on each of them. They held her body tight and cried into her fur, not caring about their so called appearance to uphold to the rest of the Pride. Standing somewhat more inside the circle were Nala, Kiara, Tanabi, Vitani, and Kovu, all heads bowed in memory of the old lioness. Even Timon and Pumbaa approached the circle and paid tribute to her memory and sacrifice. Zazu stood at Nala's feet and she comforted him as he began to weep. Kiara cried into Tanabi's mane, stunned at the loss of her beloved bibi. Tanabi held his sister tightly and let his head rest against hers, his own tears coming down upon her head. Here rested the final subject under Mufasa's kingship, and the final member of his generation.

Rafiki anointed Sarabi's head with the juice of a gourd and blessed her. He raised his staff and shook it solemnly creating a rhythmic beat that made for the funeral hymn.

Simba stood and stepped back from his mother's body. Kamau followed in suit, and the Prides stood quietly for a moment. As tears continued to streak down his muzzle, Simba sang, his voice cracked, the long ago chant.

"Fatshe…leso….lea…hallalela…."

The Prides joined. "Fatshe, leso, lea hallalela…."

And where the journey may lead you 

_Let this prayer be your guide_

_Though it may take you so far away _

_Always remember your Pride…_

The chant was repeated throughout the Prides several times until they at last fell silent. A gentle wind blew Simba's mane as he looked over his mother's body. Then, for a reason he couldn't understand, the lion gave a small smile. She was with him now. She was finally with Mufasa again. And her parents. And all her friends. And even her best friend, Taka. For Sarabi, it was her long awaited triumph. Consummation at last.

A voice then rang out in the gorge.

"Let this be a lesson to us all!" came Kamau's loud call. "That violence will not bring victory to anyone, despite what it may seem. Victory is failure because victory comes at a price. Look what it has done to us!"

Eyes drifted to the dead lying about the gorge. The spilt blood running. The cuts and bruises marring every lion at the scene. The moans of the dying as they lay about the rubble.

"Who do you think 'won' this battle?" Kamau asked looking about the carnage.

Not a word was said. Simba looked over at Kamau, stunned at how he held these feuding lions tight in his paw.

"Know that what happened today did not result in a victory or closure to a feud, but in the death of those noble and respected in this life! This war has not helped us, it has only separated us more! My mother only ever wanted peace! Even the wisest of you all can't live up to the wish of an old lioness! The strongest lion does not resort to violence, but strives to bring peace to those afflicted with the thirst for blood."

Again there was silence.

"Let us end the fighting now," Kamau said stepping forward. "Let us band together as a single Pride. As one."

Simba, inspired by his brother's speech, rose to the high cliff edge overlooking the lions and stood proudly.

"Hear my brother's words!" Simba yelled loudly. "What we have destroyed in the fighting we can rebuild! United as one, we will change the paths set by those before us! Let us join together and build the great future prophesized by our ancestors!"

Everyone began to nod and cheer at this, smiling with new hope.

Seeing their faces, Simba raised his head into the air. The sun had set, and the stars illuminated the light sky with a mystery all its own. Looking into their fire, Simba saw the Kings looking proudly upon him, and in their own special way, giving their show of approval. Smiling, he felt his mother's spirit surge through his heart, reviving within him a newfound strength of body and mind.

"This one's for you, mom," he whispered into the skies.

Taking a deep breath, King Simba released a great roar that echoed off the walls of the gorge, bouncing out into the skies and soaring to the heavens. Following his lead, the Pride joined with their own roars, announcing to all the Pride Lands that the battle was ended, and peace would once again prevail over all.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

The moon cast an eerie glow on Pride Rock, as Kamau sat curiously before it on the promontory. There was a gentle breeze that shook the leaves softly, and murmured a whisper throughout all the kingdom. Another night had fallen upon the abundant and majestic Pride Lands.

The padding of footprints shook Kamau from his thoughts. He smiled to see his nephew and friend approach him quietly. Tanabi's diamond green eyes always had a flicker to them, a flicker that seemed to shake Kamau whenever he stared into their flame.

"You're still up," Tanabi said.

"Couldn't sleep," Kamau replied simply.

"That makes two of us," Tanabi said with a sigh.

"What's troubling you Tanabi?"

Tanabi cast his head downward. "Tomorrow I am being christened as Prince Regent."

Kamau's face lit up. "Tanabi! That's wonderful! Congratulations on receiving such a high honor!"

Tanabi didn't look up. "It…it was my bibi's wish that I be christened after my mane grew full." His eyes began to well up with tears. "She…she said she was going to help prepare me for the ceremony."

Kamau sighed deeply as his already heart sank lower. He placed a paw on the young lion's back as he started to cry once again. "I miss her too Tanabi."

"Will she really be with me tomorrow?" Tanabi asked, not looking at Kamau.

Kamau smiled. "She wouldn't miss it for the world."

Another set of footsteps interrupted them. The lions turned to see Simba trot out to them. Kamau smiled wide at seeing his half brother. Simba sat on Kamau's other side and the two just butted heads.

"The mind is a trickster," Simba said with a smile. "When it's filled with thoughts, it seems to ward off sleep."

Kamau chuckled. "With such events that have occurred, it seems likely that it should be so."

The three lions sat in silence for a moment, and looked into the vastness of the sky. Quietly and somewhat hesitantly, Kovu trotted forward and sat down next to Tanabi. Not tearing his gaze from the sky Tanabi asked, "I suppose you couldn't sleep either?"

"Not a chance," Kovu replied with a smile.

"It seems strange," Kamau began, talking more to the sky than anyone else, "that sitting together under the stars are the descendants of two brothers with a promise. A promise to rule this kingdom with whatever it took. And though they were separated by death, greed, lust, and war, those who followed after stand now united under the sky of Aiheu."

Simba chuckled. "Who would've thought?"

"I think that mother knew," Kamau said turning to Simba. "I think she knew all along."

For a moment, the lions sat smiling, all warmed by the memory of Pride Rock's loving and devoted matriarch. Her body remained untouched, save for the flowers placed on her body by mourners. There she would remain until she returned to the earth, and completed the Great Circle.

"Well," Simba said after a moment. "Look now at the moon. It's in the middle of the sky. Perhaps we should all get some sleep."

"My brother," Kamau said with a smile. "The show is not over. Let's stay and watch. The night is still young."

With a smile, all four lions looked into the mysterious skies, and let the wind blow about their manes as they pondered it in all its splendor.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

Sarabi awoke as the roar of the clouds echoed through her eardrums. She opened her eyes weakly. She tensed herself for the pain she knew would come…but it never came. Stunned, her eyes popped fully open. She looked about her surroundings curiously, and was overcome with what she saw.

The sky was a deep lavender, and the stars shone bigger and brighter than she had ever remembered. She looked at the ground she lay upon, and was stunned at the soft, cozy feel of the grass. There were no flies or bees to annoy her, no rats or termites crawling about the ground. The air smelled of milk and honey, and above her the clouds floated barely a few feet off the ground. Easy jumping distance.

Somewhat curious, the lioness rose to her feet. Absolutely shocked, she realized that the aches and pains of her age had completely disappeared. She moved her paws about. No pain. She smiled wide, and began to laugh joyously. She was young again! With a yelp of glee, she leapt high into the air and onto one of the clouds. She roared joyously and fell upon it, inhaling its sweet smell and cuddling in its softness. She took a deep breath and sighed. All was over.

"Sarabi?"

The lioness whirled her head and looked down. A rusty brown lion sat nervously below her, barely managing to make eye contact. Sarabi was stunned into silence. It couldn't be….

She gently leapt and landed onto the ground, staring shocked at the lion before her. He had a small and thin build, with a long and lavish black mane falling on his shoulders. His eyes were a sharp, bright green that sparkled in the light, but his face was so unsure. Yet the most stunning part of his appearance, was the absence of a scar on his left eye.

"Taka…." Sarabi whispered in disbelief. She approached him slowly, almost unsure if this lion was truly real. "It cannot be you…."

"Not Scar," Taka stated flatly. "But yes, it is me."

"I can't believe it…" Sarabi said. "It's really you!"

"Please do not show me such kindness Sarabi," Taka said looking away. "I'm so undeserving."

"Taka," Sarabi said looking at him. "You cannot let the past bind you like this."

"It binds me now and it forever will," he replied sadly. "I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for all that I put you through. Every little thing you suffered because of me."

"I never suffered because of you," Sarabi replied simply. "I suffered because of Scar."

"Scar and I are one in the same," Taka replied ashamedly. "I made him. Through my jealousy and hatred, I gave him life. I let him control me. I let him fight my inner conscience, and I let him win."

"No you didn't Taka," Sarabi replied smiling and meeting his gaze.

Taka lifted his eyes to Sarabi's beautiful face.

"It is not Scar standing before me now, after all," she said gently.

With that, the two shared a nuzzle, a nuzzle of friends. "I've missed you Sarabi."

"I've missed you too my friend," she replied happily. "It's so good to see you again."

Taka broke the fond embrace, obviously troubled by something else. Sarabi looked at him thoughtfully as he took a breath and returned her gaze.

Suddenly a small, rambunctious ball of fur ran and collided into Taka's foreleg. The cub laughed happily as Taka's great paw rustled the patch of fur on his head.

"Nuka!" Sarabi cried excitedly.

"Auntie Sarabi!" yelled the cub.

Sarabi was stunned. This was not the tattered, malnourished cub she had once known. This cub was healthy with well groomed fur, and a disposition of such kindness and integrity that totally outweighed Nuka's former qualities. Taka nuzzled the small cub and licked his forehead. Sarabi smiled and swelled with happiness at seeing the father and son so happy together. Suddenly Taka looked up, and faced Sarabi hesitantly.

"Sarabi…how is our son?"

Sarabi looked at Taka with a slight smile that quickly spread wider. "Our son is quite well, Taka."

Taka smiled warmly, and looked down from the clouds. "He is so beautiful…just like you. I wish he hadn't suffered like that. Because of me…."

"Kamau loves you, Taka," Sarabi said gently. "Because he knows you for the good lion you once were. Not the lion that invaded you."

Taka nuzzled Sarabi again. "I will always watch over him. He has made me so proud."

Sarabi looked at him proudly. Suddenly, Sarabi remembered something else.

"Taka…where is Zira?"

Taka was silent for a moment. "She never repented her crimes," he said flatly. "Aiheu gave her a chance, but she refused saying she only ever fought for me. But she fought for who I once was, not for who I _am_. So Aiheu damned her."

"Much as one such as she deserves," Sarabi replied icily. She pinned her ears and tensed at the sudden memory of the mad lioness, but soon eased.

"Let not such petty things bother you now," Taka said with a smile. "Come, Sarabi. There is one very much eager to see you again."

Suddenly Sarabi's eyes went wide with excitement. She gasped and smiled wide. "You mean….?"

He motioned her to look beyond the knoll. "Look there. My brother waits for you."

Sarabi leapt to her feet and ran up towards the knoll. She felt no tiredness, no hint of exhaustion, no pain. All she felt was happiness, as the lion she loved came closer and closer into view. With one great leap, Sarabi fell into Mufasa's mighty paws and embraced him, weeping into his majestic auburn mane.

"Sarabi, my beloved," Mufasa whispered into her ear. "It's alright now. I'm here."

"My love, I have missed you so much," she sobbed as she held him.

"Never again will we be parted," he said raising her chin to meet his gaze. "Come now my love. Let us go into our Kingdom together. And let us watch over our son from the highest cloud, and guide him in the way that the Kings guided us."

"I will always follow," Sarabi said warmly. "Always and forever."

* * *

**A:N: Wow, what a journey this has been. I cannot begin to thank all of my wonderful reviewers, who stuck with this story through thick and thin, regardless of my lousy updating. You guys are the reason I stuck with this project and never gave up on it. I have never been so proud of a story as I have been with Sarabi's "Chronicles." Sarabi was a character in the Lion King who deserved much more than the movie gave her, which was the reason I started this in the first place. So again, thank you to everyone who ever read this story whether you reviewed or not. Just the fact that you took time out of your day to sit and read my work really gives me a good feeling, because I know that there are people who appreciate what I sit and slave over. Sarabi's story is finished, but this isn't the last story you'll see authored by me, I promise! I have a few more tricks up my sleeve, so I hope you'll stick around for those! Until then see you later and remember: help control the pet population! Have your pet spayed or neutered! G'bye everybody!**


End file.
